One guardian dragon
by kurenohikari
Summary: Laxus is assigned to guard the daughter of one of the four duques, this is the first mission requested by one of the five royal families of Fiore. He only does it for money cause 'Who wants to guard a spoil brat' but what he doesn't know is that she is full of surprises... as the shadows that chase her family...
1. 1 Chapter: The meeting

**P.O.V.S**

-Dialogs-

"Thoughts"

'''It will be explained later... surprise!'''

(Author's explanations)

**P.O.V Aurora**

-What should we do?!- asked my mother desperately to my father- What if they find her?!

-They won't!- my father lord of the southern lands of Fiore stated- We will hire one of the ten saint mages to keep her safe... in a far place from here hidden from the eyes of everyone- i sighed "As dramatic as always father".

-I wouldn't choose one of the ten saint mages they emanate to much magic energy my lord- Gaston, one of my father's closest friends, advised "He is right you should listen to him"- Why don't you hire Laxus Dreyer? He defeated Jura and it's a very powerful S-class mage- "I like that idea...".

- My love i think that Gaston is right- my mom tried to convince my father. She saw this year's Grand Magic Games with me as always and noticed my admiration towards the thunder mage. She probably thought that i would be more comfortable with him than with anyone else "Always thinking about me mother..." i smiled at the thought.

-As always Gaston, my friend, you had a great idea!- father placed a hand on his shoulder- We will hire Laxus Dreyer from Fairy Tail. However, we won't tell her anything we don't want her worrying about anything- "If by anything you mean my life, then yes anything it is" i sarcastically thought- That's all for now, leave- father ordered and everyone did as he said.

'''That's all my lady''' Cheshire bowed and disappeared into thin air.

'''Thanks''' i told him "So Laxus Dreyer will be my knight in white armor"...

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Laxus come to my office!- my grandfather called out for me. Everyone stood still, maybe thinking that i was in problems... damn i even think i am in problems... ever since i was accepted back in Fairy Tail i had been very careful not to bring the rage of my grandfather over me... and i had been doing a perfect job... "Then why does he want to talk with me?". I walked slowly towards the Master's office and knocked the door- Come in!- i heard him say from inside. I entered the room and found myself with... a very happy Master Makarove "Uf! And i thought that he was mad".

-What's up Gramps?- i asked more relax this time.

-You better don't use that kind of manners when you will meet the royals- he scolded me.

-Wait a minute! Royals?- i was beyond confuse "Did he drink too much alcohol?".

-Yes, i had just received a message from the Southern Lord- he began "Southern Lord?"- He requested you to guard his only daughter!

-He requested me?!- i exclaimed surprise "How did the Southern Lord know about me?".

-Yes!- i could see Gramps jumping on his seat from the excitement of being one of the few guilds that had been asked to do a job from one of the five royal families- He heard from one of his closest men about your victory against Jura, and decided that you will be the one for this six months job.

-Six months?- "I'll have to guard an annoying royal daddy's girl for six fucking months?!... no way happening".

-Yes, but maybe more it depends on how much they'll take to resolve the case- Gramps continued telling me excited not noticing my annoyance at all "Fucking perfect! If i don't want him getting angry at me i'll have to take this fucking request"- They'll give you all the information once you get there. Also, the job will be paying you ten million jewels- "Ten million?! Well now we are talking... maybe i could stand her if they'll pay me that quantity..."- You'll be leaving tonight so go and pack!- he ordered me.

-Tonight?! Why this fast?- i asked.

-Because the fastest you get there, the fastest you are protecting her- his excited expression turned serious- And for nothing at all you should tell anyone about this mission.

I gulped audibly and nodded my head before leaving his office "It's been one of the few times i had seen Gramps so serious about something... this mission must be important..."- Laxus!- called me a very cheerful Mirajane "Mira the perfect woman to make this day better!". It's not that i'm in love with her or something like that... i only like having sex with her... no emotion at all involve... and she knows that too... so no one gets hurt- What did Master want to talk you about?- she asked curious.

-Only about a mission in which i was requested- i told her leaning down on the bar so i could whisper in her ears seductively without anyone noticing... after all we wanted to keep our relationship as a secret- Unluckily i'm leaving for six months starting for tonight... so what do you say about a private goodbye party?

-I'd love that- she giggled and winked at me.

**P.O.V Aurora**

'''Cheshire what do you want to show me?''' i asked curious to my oldest friend while running after him through the corridors of the mansion. If anyone would see me they would scold me really bad for acting like a child... of course if they could see me...

'''Just follow me''' he said smiling as always '''We are here!''' he announced stopping in front of the painting of my Aunt Rene making me feel confused.

'''What are we doing here?''' i asked him.

'''Just look behind it''' he told me and i did as i was ordered... and you'll see my surprise when i discovered a secret passage '''I had just discovered it'''.

'''Just that's strange''' i told him entering, behind him, the passage '''I thought you knew all the secret passages of the mansion... and all our lands too''' i smirked at him.

'''New one''' he purred as a cat would do.

-What do you mean by Laxus Dreyer is coming to protect the Lord's daughter?!-i heard an unfamiliar voice yell angrily '''You can hear the conversations of some rooms''' Cheshire told me- He is stronger than Jura!

-I know- another unfamiliar voice answered "Both of them seem to be men"- But Laxus Dreyer was expulsed from Fairy Tail once because he did a strike to take over the control of the guild as it's new Master- "He did what? And i that admired him!"- He was forgiven and welcomed back. However, i'm sure that if we promise him Fairy Tail's Master place he will give us the girl easily.

-I hope you are right- the other man answered- For your own well being...

'''We have traitors between us!''' i exclaimed.

'''What should we do?''' Cheshire asked worried for me.

'''I have a plan''' i told him.

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Last stop Southern Lands!- the conductor of the train announced "Thank Mavis! I thought i would die in this fucking machine... luckily i was mostly of the travel asleep". I took my time walking towards the mansion and watching the surroundings... by the look you could say that they were taken good care of them... "Maybe this royal family isn't as bad as i thought...".

When i was about a kilometer from the mansion i heard the footsteps of a horse... a horse that was going too fast... and in my direction! When i was about to move from the path, so i wouldn't be crushed by a horse, this one jumped over me and then stopped- I'm so sorry!- a feminine voice apologized getting off the horse and running to my side- Are you ok?- she asked me.

- You should be more careful next time- i growled at her.

-Well it's not a big deal!- she exclaimed angrily.

-You almost killed me!- i pointed out.

-I jumped!-she argued back.

-But what could have happened if you didn't?!

-Let's don't start with the game of 'what if' please- she huffed "This chick is crazy!"- I had been riding horses ever since five years old! And you were the one that took the incorrect path!- "Incorrect path?"- You didn't know about it?- she asked gently "She changes fast" i sweat dropped and nodded- Well this path...- she pointed at the one she was ridding at and i was walking through-... is the path for horse ridding- she told me- You are new, aren't you? I had never seen your face here before- i nodded again "Why is she so kind to me... now?"- You surely must be asking yourself why i'm not acting like a the witch i was before- i nodded again "Does she read minds?"- Well you blamed me for almost killing you when you had the fault for being in the incorrect path, how would you react in my shoes?- she shrugged from shoulders "Like you" i answered in my head.

-But i didn't know!- i growled at her annoyed because i knew that she was right.

-I know!- she shouted back but then clenched her fists and took a deep breath- Now i do- she continued calmer "Wow... she is trying hard to don't snap at me... even though she doesn't know me... plus i'm acting like a real jerk..."- Could it be that you were heading towards the mansion of the Southern Lord?- she asked "She is very polite".

-Yes, i am- i just said a bit annoyed at how much time this conversation was taking me.

-I'll walk you there so you don't get crashed by another horsed- she sighed bothered.

-If it bothers you so much you shouldn't do it- i told her with a glare.

-Wipe that glare away from your face darling, a gentleman shouldn't act like that towards a lady- she told me with a mocking tone "D darling?!"- And to answer your question, it doesn't bother me at all- she flashed me a gentle smile which caused me to keep staring at he... "What a kind smile..."- Come on darling- her smile changed from gentle to cheerful "She has nice smiles...".

-So you work at the mansion?- i asked her trying to do a conversation and trying to sound the most disinterested i could... after all i was very curious about this girl and her attitude.

-Not at all- she giggled- My father is the lord of the lands- i almost tripped with my own feet "She is the girls i'll be guarding?!"- Are you ok?- she asked worried noticing me almost tripping.

-Yes, i am- i grumped a bit embarrassed.

-You know you could be a little bit more friendlier- she pouted making me laugh.

-Sorry babe but this is how i am- i simply told her- Also, why should i be more friendlier to a completely stranger?

-My aunt used to say that 'if you receive the world with a smile you would be received with one'- now her smiled was a bittersweet and a bit sad.

-Used to?- i asked with a gentleness that i surprised myself.

-She is dead- she said and sighed looking at the sky. When i was about to give her my condolences she cut me off- Don't you dare to tell me sorry darling- she looked at me, her smile once again cheerful- It's not something we should feel sad about. We can miss her everyday... but we will always know that she is in a better place- "She is wise... for being a daddy's girl...".

-Then i should call you your highness- i joked bowing down at her... but her soft gaze turned into a glare.

-Don't joke about those kind of things. That's only my father's title, i don't want to be compared to him. I'm me and not my father!- she told me with so much seriousness that remembered me from... me "She is in the same as me...".

-Then tell me your name and i'll call you by that- i told her with a smile... not my womanizer smile... a true smile.

-A gentleman should present himself first- she told me with a true smile... a smile that reflected her soul... and kindness.

-Laxus- i extended my hand- Laxus Dreyer.

-Aurora- she took my hand and shacked it- Aurora Fantasia.

There still more from where this came from


	2. 2 Chapter: The task

**P.O.V Laxus**

-You must be Laxus Dreyer, the famous thunder mage i had heard so much about- Aurora's father began- I suppose that you know how important this mission is- i nodded my head- There is a society that wants my precious daughter dead. You must not care about finding out where this society is or who they are, that will our job. Yours will be protect Aurora from all danger in this six months- once again i nodded my head- You and her will be staying in house far away from here, she is not allowed to leave that building... and must not know about this society and their porpoises- i nodded once again... but this time a bit confused "Why didn't the Southern Lord want her daughter to know about the society that is trying to kill her?... she has the right to!"- You are leaving in this exact moment! Your transport will be horses. - he stated- You know how to ride, don't you?- once again i nodded and was guided towards the horse stance.

"They are so different...The Lord is so stiff and cold... while Aurora is so free and kind..."- Dreyer-san could you be kind enough to have a minute to talk with me?- a woman asked me from behind. When i turned around i noticed that she was the wife of The Southern Lord... and that she was caring a sword. I nodded once again- You can leave now, i'll show him the rest of the way- she ordered the servants who bowed at her- Thanks for your work- she smiled at them and began walking "At least i know from where Aurora got her kindness... but her mother is as stiff as her father... meanwhile Aurora's attitude is more carefree... but polite too..."- We arrived the stance- she announced stopping- My daughter will be coming in a few more minutes- i nodded but this time with a small smile on my face... "I'll got to see her once more"... the feeling i was having weren't romantic or attraction... they were in a friendly way- I see that my daughter also got you- she sighed- She has that effect in people.

-She is a very kind woman as her mother- i told her.

-She is only eighteen!- The Southern Lord's wife exclaimed amused at my statement "Only eighteen?... that doesn't make justice to her wisdom..."- She got a long way before turning into a woman- her expression turned serious again- The reason i wanted to talk with you is... i would like to ask you to train my daughter- she murmured the last part.

-Train?- i whispered back shocked by her request "Why does a royal member want her only daughter to be trained by a mage?... Specially one from Fairy Tail?...".

-Yes- her expression turned sad- This is something that no one knows but my daughter is a mage too- now my jaw dropped making company to my wide open eyes "And i thought that no one was capable of taking me off guard..."- Not even i... until a few weeks ago... she kept it as a secret because my husband wants to keep her inside the mansion safe and sound... as if she were made of glass...- "That's horrible... now i understand why she is so carefree... she craves freedom..."- I always watch the Grand Magic Games with her...- she smiled nostalgically- And i know that she always loved magic and admires mages... specially you Laxus Dreyer... ever since the last Grand Magic Games she had became your biggest fan- "B biggest fan?!... i didn't know that... well i don't know anything about her... but her life must have been lonely... maybe she isn't as bad as i first thought..."- The most amusing thing is that you are a Thunder Dragon's slayer!- Aurora's mother giggled.

-And what s wrong with that?- i growled really getting annoyed "What is with the Fantasia's women and their wish of laughing at me?".

-Now sir you have no right in talking at me like that!- she scolded me hitting me in my head.

-Ita! That hurts- i barked at her.

-Then talk like a gentleman!- she argued back.

-Now i know from where did Aurora take her crazy side- i muttered under my breath but she heard me cause i received another hit on my head- Ita! You fuc...- i stopped myself when i saw her lifting her hand ready for another hit "How can i fight against hundred of monsters without fear but shiver when an old woman tries to hit me?" i coughed and straightened myself "Better preview than be sorry later"- What kind of magic does Aurora use?- i asked trying to change the topic.

-I don't know- was her answer.

-How do you not know?!- i growled in frustration receiving another hit on my head- Could you fucking please stop hitting me?!- i barked... and she hit me again.

-Until you correct your tone and vocabulary not!- she stated with a stern gaze that made shiver "Women are really crazy" i thought recalling the ones i have at my guild- But what i know is that three years ago she began training the art of sword with James one of our knights- she told me handing me the sword she was caring- This sword was from my father... i want you to give it to her once you reach to safe house- she ordered me- And please take good care of my only daughter- she begged bowing at me.

I was beyond shock "She really cares a lot about Aurora..." my gaze changed from surprise to determination- I will!- i told her.

She looked up, her eyes watery and smiled happily- Thank you so much!

-By the way why did you say that ' The most amusing thing is that you are a Thunder Dragon's slayer'?- i asked curious but didn't show it.

-Oh that- she giggled a bit- Whenever there is an electric storm she would snicker away from the mansion and start dancing under the pouring rain... if you had the change to witness her you would have the feeling that the thunders were dancing with and around her...- "She is crazy or what?!... dancing in an electric storm..."- Also, kids are always afraid of thunders- "That is true..."- Well she did made a squeal noise of surprise when the fall... but always end up clapping her hands happily asking for another one...- "Now i confirm my thought... Aurora Fantasia is very strange..."- What she loved about them was that she could predict them... that they were spontaneous... like you...- "Me?"- Your attacks during the Grand Magic Games were spontaneous... you would have never predict them... that's what she told me... and that's why she admires you so much- she gave me a gentle smile very similar to the one that Aurora gave me when we first met... but this one didn't show the soul like her's did... "Aurora admires me?... Someone admires me?... Well i had the 'God Thunder Tribute'... but they adore me... their feeling isn't admiration is... fascination... in a creepy way... but i still like them... so having someone that admires me for me... and not for my grandfather is... refreshing..." i was very happy but at the same time worried to disappoint her... living six months with me would let her know me a better more... and by the way she and her mother reacted at me only by knowing me a few minutes... that won't be pretty...- And the dragon part is because she always loved Fairy Tales... even now she does- "Well... i expected that... she needed an escape so she went to the books... after all being imprisoned in a mansion by your own father isn't very nice..."- And the ones she liked the most were the ones that had dragons... and she never hated them... she always wanted to get to know one... they fascinate her- "Fascinate her?... she isn't afraid of them?... Or hate them for kidnapping the princess?... once more Aurora Fantasia is very strange...".

-Mother i hope you are not boring our guest- a sweet and playful voice said behind me. When ii turned around my suspicious were true... she was Aurora Fantasia... the woman i would have to protect this next six months- Nice to see you again darling- she let her tone roll mockingly on her nickname for me.

-Aurora Fantasia what have i told you about teasing?!- scolded her, her mother causing me to love.

-It looks that daddy's girl got scold!- i laughed harder only to groan from pain when i received another hit on my head- Ita! Why did you...- i stopped in middle of my phrase trembling under the scary gaze of The Southern Lord's wife, Aurora wasn't in any better condition than me.

-Both of you will make do as i say!- she stated causing us to shiver a bit more.

-Y yes, madam!- we both stuttered.

-See it wasn't that difficult- her kind aura returned making us both sweat drop "From here Aurora also took her fast change of attitude..."-Good travel my daughter- The Southern Lord's wife hugged Aurora tightly- Good luck- she murmured in her ear but i was able to hear it thanks to my dragon's senses- Take good care of her- she told me and then left.

-Your mother is crazy- i told Aurora while getting on the horse.

-If you only knew how much- she muttered while also getting on the horse. Her response made me chuckle.

-You are sassy for being a daddy's girl- i told her.

-When will you stop calling me daddy's girl?- she asked a bit annoyed.

-When you are not- i just answered smirking teasingly at her.

-Challenge accepted- she returned my gesture- I'll show you that i'm not a daddy's girl- she winked and began riding her horse, leaving me shocked behind "This might be interesting...".

There still more from where this came from


	3. 3 Chapter: Aurora's magic

**P.O.V Aurora**

We have been riding for a while now. Chatting, teasing and laughing as if we were old friends ''' He won't betray me, what do you think Cheshire?''' i asked my good friend who was following us next to me.

'''He is a good guy''' he purred as a cat.

I giggled- Yes, he is- i said out loud without noticing it.

-He is what?- asked Laxus crooking an eyebrow confused, making me giggle a bit more.

-Nothing darling, nothing- i shacked my head giggling a bit more.

-Now it's my time to ask, when are you going to stop calling me darling?- he asked me with an annoyed tone but his amused expression betrayed him.

-Never- i sang going a bit faster and laughing at his sigh of annoyance.

-Then would you at least tell me, why do you call me darling?- he asked catching up with me.

-Well one of my favorite stories since i was a kid was Alice in the land of Wonderland- i began surprised at his interested gaze "He wants to know about me?..."- And my favorite characters are The Cat Cheshire...- Cheshire laughed next to me- ... and The Red Queen who always calls everybody darling (I took this idea from the T.V Show: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland)... i think that i read the story so much times that it ended up being a habit- i shrugged from shoulders not giving it too much importance.

-You really are strange- i heard him mutter, i bet that he didn't notice that he said it out loud.

-Thanks- i said, head up and back straight.

-Someone calls you strange and you thank them, what is wrong with you?- he asked to no one in particular.

-Nothing is wrong with me. When you call me strange, you are calling me rare, unique, interesting and special. I see it like that, and if i tell you the truth- i smiled brightly at him- I'd love being strange!- we both laughed together.

'''We are here, it's time!''' Cheshire told me.

Suddenly i stopped laughing and my expression turned serious- Are you ok?- Laxus asked me concern. I stopped my horse in front of his- Hey what are you doing?!- he exclaimed.

**P.O.V Laxus**

-Thanks- she said, head up and back straight. I didn't notice that i had thought out loud.

-Someone calls you strange and you thank them, what is wrong with you?- i asked to no one in particular "What is wrong with this girl?... she is really strange... and interesting...".

-Nothing is wrong with me. When you call me strange, you are calling me rare, unique, interesting and special. I see it like that, and if i tell you the truth- she smiled brightly at me like if she was telling me that she was proud of herself- I'd love being strange!- we both laughed together, i because she was right at all she said.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and her expression turned serious- Are you ok?- i asked her concern "Is she hurt anywhere?". She stopped my horse in front of mine almost making me fall- Hey what are you doing?!- i exclaimed angrily "What is wrong with her?". Out of the blue she began to emanate magic energy that surrounded us... as if it was covering us like a blanket... as a shield... "This is her magic..." i thought impressed. Her magic felt warm... but cold at the same time... "How does she do that?".

-Laxus Dreyer- she started gaining all my attention "She didn't call me darling... This must be serious..."- This might be a simple mission for you but for me my life it's in game- my eyes widened in surprise "Did she know about it?"- Of course i knew about it- she scoffed "I reformulate a question i once did... Can she read minds?"- But my father doesn't know, i know... i'll tell you everything once we get to the safe house but i have to know one thing... Can i trust you?- her voice was soft... like it would break in any moment... but at the same time determined.

I locked my gaze with her's... i felt like her dark eyes were capable of looking in my soul... i thought it for a moment... "Can she trust me?... would i give up my life for her?..." i asked myself while recalling the brief moments i spent with her... we acted as if we knew each other from always... she could be... no she is a good friend of mine...

-You can!- i told her seriously.

I sighed relived and smiled gently- That's good... and i want to tell you that you can trust me- she assured me- So please follow me- she said before starting to ride, well she was racing more than riding, her horse being followed by me in silence "This isn't the way to the safe house" i thought noticing the path she was taking... and that she is still using her magic "It's as if she was protecting us from something... or hiding us... she can handle herself quiet well alone... maybe she isn't such a daddy's girl as i thought..." we continued racing for another ten minutes until she stopped in front of a small cottage that had it's own horse stance. We left the horse there and entered the cottage... it was very clean- Sit down please- she pointed at the sofa while she sat at the arm chair in front of it, i took a seat and waited for an explanation- You know that i'm in danger because a secret society wants me dead- she began- Well that society has people working in my mansion- "What?!... How does she know all this?"- They know about where we were going and are waiting us there to ambush us, that's why we came here. No one knows about this place, after all it belonged to my secret magic teacher... and was passed to me when we... passed away...- she stiffened a bit as she did when she told me about her dead aunt but shrugged it away- My father was going to hire one of the ten saint mages to guard me... but the traitors convinced in a way to Gaston, one of my father's closest men, without him noticing that the best choice were you... Laxus.

-Why me?- i asked confused.

-Because the society knows about your past... they know that you tried to take over the place of Master of Fairy Tail...- she murmured not being able to look at my face "She doesn't trust me... and i that would have liked to be her friend..."- They thought that if they promised you help to become the Master... you would give me to them...- she finished.

-How dare they?!- i exclaimed punching the table and smashed it into a lot of pieces- I would never do that- i assured her.

-I know, now i do- she flashed me her soul reflection smile, calming me down "She trusts me that's a beginning..." but there still something that was bothering me- How did you know all this?- i asked, this time not hiding my curiosity.

-With magic- she smirked playfully- I'm a ghost mage, you might never had heard about us because we are very few.

-Ghost mage... could it be similar as a Seith Mage?- i guessed remembering my friend Bickslow.

-No, Seith mage use possession magic... if you want to find similarities with another magic... you could say that the most similar one is Celestial magic- she explained "Celestial?"- We ghost mages help the souls of dead people who didn't find peace to pass to the other world... when we do that we make a contract with their souls... we would be able to summon them whenever we need aid and they'll fight along with us. However, our magic it's not that simple- i notice that her hands began to shake- When we help a tormented to pass to the other side... we suffer their deaths...- her voice was a simple whisper but i could hear her.

-What do you mean by suffer their deaths?!- i asked a bit alternated.

-If someone died in a fire... an i help his/hers soul pass to the other world... i would feel myself burning even though i'm fine...

-That magic is a curse!- i exclaimed worried for her - How could you be so cheerful all the time if you had felt death... i don't know how many time?!

-Fifteen times- she murmured 'Eh?' i replied not understanding what she meant with fifteen- I had felt death fifteen times- she told me this time her voice regaining her cheerful tone "Fifteen times?... and not going crazy?..."- And do you know what i'd love each time- she said proud making me look at her as if she was crazy... and maybe she was- I had helped fifteen people to find peace... and i'm proud of it... i'm proud of who i am... i don't see my gift as a curse... and i don't care of what anyone thinks... not even you- she finished.

I looked at her surprised... and amazed at how she knows who she is... and loves herself... not being vain at all...-You truly are strange- i remained her with a smile.

-Thanks! I still didn't tell you how i discovered all this. The most fascinating thing about ghosts is that if you are not a ghost mage it is impossible to notice them if they are not attacking someone, they are perfect for gossips- she winked playfully at me "She used ghosts to know what was her father hiding from her... amazing"- Also, i can turn myself into a ghost, create illusions, summon all the sixteen ghosts i made a contract with at one, curse, break curses, talk with the souls in the other side, predict deaths and fight with a sword. However, i'm not good at all at hand combat or using my magic offensively without summoning ghosts- she lowered her head ashamed "So she is better at defensive than offensive...".

-You said sixteen ghosts?- she answered my question with a nod- But you only made a contract with fifteen ghosts... how is it possible?

-There are souls that did really bad things when they were dead- she began explaining- They are not allowed to pass to the other way even though we try to help them... they are well known by the ones that can't see them as maligned spirits. They are chained to this world living on pain and hater all the time for the rest of eternity- my eyes widened in shock "You can end up like that?!"- However there is a way of freeing them. If a ghost spirit founds one and performs a ritual in which the mage makes the maligned spirit see their mistakes... if the mage is able to open the eyes of the ghost, this one will be free from the pain and hater but will have to stay in this world until he makes enough good actions to pay for the bad ones he made when he/she was alive. The majority stay with the ghost mage that helped them and pay their mistakes by helping the mage with whatever they need.

"Her magic is... kind of complicated... but interesting too"- So you have a maligned spirit?

-Yes, i do. Since i was seven years old- she smiled sweetly, maybe recalling the moment when she made the contract with the ghost. For the experience i had with mages that work with contracts with creatures from another world, they could be tyrants or best friend... i bet that she is the second one- His name is Cheshire, let me show him to you- with a wave of hand a man of about her age appeared behind her with a creepy big smile. He had purple hair and green eyes- When they open their eyes they forget their names... so the mage gets to name them... as i told you before since i was small i loved Alice in the land of Wonderland... so when i saw Cheshire's smile it remembered me from the cat in the story... that's why i named him like that...- she explained blushing embarrassed while gazing the floor. I blinked a few times and then... broke in laughter as i had never done "She truly is strange!"- What are you laughing at?- she shirked- Stop it!- she pouted i could feel the salty smell of her tears... which made me laugh even harder, if that was possible, "She is so childish! But at the same time mature... what a strange girl...". My laughter seceded when a pillow hit my face, i took it and gazed at Aurora emotionless- Ups!- she just smirked and shrugged from shoulders.

-If you wanna play...- i smirked evilly throwing a pillow at her which she dodged.

-Nananana- she sang while dodging pillows and sticking her tongue at me- You can't catch... Ita!

-Yes!- i shouted happily because i hit her "She has good reflects... i won't have to work too much one her...".

-Cheshire!- she said out loud and i began to be hit by a lot of pillows from everywhere.

-That's not fair!- i exclaimed.

-Who said that?- she asked cockily "If we are gonna play like that..." i turned into thunder and locked my arms around her waist from behind using her as a human shield- Hey! That's not fair!

-Who said that?- i murmured teasingly in her ear.

Then i slipped with a pillow falling in my back, it didn't hurt because the floor was almost all covered by pillows, we both laughed so hard that we almost stopped breathing "It's been a while since i had last laughed like this".

There still more from where this came from


	4. 4 Chapter: Getting to know each other

**P.O.V Aurora**

After cleaning all the pillow mess we sat down to eat lunch-What are we going to do now?- i asked Laxus.

-For the first two weeks nothing- he began with a stern look- They might be looking out for you and the last thing we want it's to attract their attention with our magic presence while training- i nodded "He was right" but i wasn't able to hide my disappointment of not being able to start my training soon- Don't be sad Aurora we will train, just not now- he consoled me, sitting next to me and patted my head.

I could sense that he wasn't comfortable by the situation and that the patting gesture as well as his bad attempt of smile were tries of him to comfort me- Thanks darling- i smiled sincerely, receiving a smirk from my new body guard- Ne darling, what do you think about playing a question game?

- A question game?- he crooked an eyebrow- How do you play it?

-Well i ask a question and you answer it but if you don't want to, you must make something i order you- i explained.

-Then it's a kind of truth or dare- he said with an amused smirk.

-Truth or dare?- i asked him confused "It's the first time i heard of that game"- What is that?

-You don't know what truth or dare is?- he laughed at me causing me to pout and glare at him- You ask the other 'truth or dare?' if the other answers 'truth' you ask him a question he must answer but if he says 'dare' you dare him to do something- he explained.

-Then it's the question game!- i exclaimed making him laugh again and me to pout- Don't laugh at me!- i faked a few tears.

-Tch! I won't fall for that darling- he teased me receiving a short glare from me- I have a question, why would you want to play truth or dare with me?

- So i would get to know you better, it will make all this living together thing more comfortable- i smirked- I really don't know you but i something you should know about me is that i don't live under the same roof with a man i don't know- i sense him stiffing which got me worried- What's wrong darling?- i could see that he was trying to come up with a lie but i stopped him just in the right moment- Don't you dare to lie- i told him with a stern look.

-I... i do share the same roof some nights with women i don't know at all... even the same bed- he whispered as if he was ashamed of himself.

I opened my eyes in shock- So... you sleep with prostitutes?- he nodded his head, not making visual contact- If you are ashamed of it, why don't you stop?- i asked him confused, disgusted and angry all at the same time.

-I'm not ashamed!- he yelled angrily, finally making eye contact with me but when he did it he flinched under my stern gaze.

-Yes you are! Look at yourself- i pointed at his body- Your voice was as low as it could be while confessing me this, you didn't even make visual contact. If that isn't being ashamed of something, i don't know what it is- i stood up and glared at Laxus- What is it so attracting about that kind of company at night?- i asked raising my hand before he even answer- Being controled over instincts like... like... like ANIMALS! How does it feel not having enough self control that you need to pay someone or find a women that have so low respect to themselves to make you company at night?!- frustration tears began to fall from my eyes- Sex as you so all so call it, is a holly act! And the name is MAKE LOVE! I don't ask for anyone to wait until marriage... but at least to be in love with your couple when you make it- i looked at Laxus petrificate body with disapointment and disgust- No emotions, just lonelines... it's really... pity.

I finished running to my room and locking myself inside of it.

P.O.V Laxus

I continued sitten still while prosesing everything that just happened. Her words were like knifes through my heart and her digusting look was what hurt me the most... she was so elegant, kind as well as knows who she is and what she is.

On the other hand, i am a brute, harsh and i don't know anything about me... the only thing that i knew was that for the second time in my life "Ever since Fantasia Parade" i was ashamed of who i was... and i wanted to change.

I stood up and walked towards her room- Aurora it's me- i knocked her door but the only thing i recieved was a muffled, probably from the pillow, 'Leave me alone!'. I sighed, sitting with my back on the door-I'm sorry Aurora... i know that i am a detestable living creature- i told her- But i want to change, no i WILL change... i just need time... and maybe your help if you are kind enough.

I heard her footsteps but when i thought that she was going to open the door, she just sat on the same position as mine but on the other side- Tell me what made you think that love was an insignificant thing?- she asked me tiredly.

I began debatating myself if i should or not tell her to then take a deep breath and start talking- My mother died when i was very young, leaving me with a dad that the only thing he craved for was power and a grandfather who is a total pervert- i chuckled at the memory of Gramps- However, i being young and naive saw my father as my role model... so when my grandpa exhiled him i got very angry- i shook my head at my stupidity- While i was growing up everyone always made the recall of being the grandson of 'Makarove Dreyer', no matter how strong i got or what i did i was always 'Makerove Dreyer's granson'... not Laxus Dreyer- i turned my hands into fists and clenched them- With the time i got obsessed on showing how great i was and getting out of my way anyone that wasn't able to keep up. I didn't saw anything that wasn't me or power important... i never in my life made love to a woman- i confessed and heard her gasp from the other side "What an erotic sound... What did i just thought?!"- It was only sex for fun and nothing else. I know that when i chenged i should have leave that behind too... however, i just didn't... but i will now- i added quickly.

-I don't want you to change cause i asked you too... i want you to do it...

-...cause it's the right thing to do- i interrupted her, smiling- I know and that's why i do it too- i could almost see her smile sweetly.

-Tell me more- she asked cheerfully, making me laugh and her to pout "I think that this is turning into a rutine".

-What do you want to know?

-Was all your childhood so sad? Do you have a team? What about your friends? Hobbies? Likes? Things you are allegic too? Something you hate?- she began to throw question after question, making it almost impossible to keep up with her.

-Wow... so much questions...- i hear dher giggle, cheering up my mood- Let's start, no it wasn't. Before i got angry or jealous at my grandfather i used to be similar to you. I don't have a team but there is one that admires me a lot, they even named themselves after me. They are called 'The thunder tribut' and they are my closest friends. Freed, who is a runic mage, Bickslow, he is a Seith mage, that's why i asked you about it before- i heard her 'Ok' from the other side- And Evergreen, she uses Fairy Magic. They are like my siblings- i smiled nostalgicaly- Hobbies? Mmm... i think that they are train, spare and play the guitar...

-You play the guitar?!- she asked amased.

-Yes, i do- a slight blush began creeping into my face "What's wrong with me?!"- Things i like... the color green, meat, dragons, a good chalenge and a lot of more things but i can't think of another ones right now. I'm not allergic to anything and i hate almost everything so i won't bore you with the long list- i heard her laugh and soon i was laughing with her- What about you, Aurora?

P.O.V Aurora

-Well let's see- i began- My life was always inside the mansion, i was never aloud out for anything but equitation or sword fighting. So i spent almost all the time learning languages, modals, history, polity and buisness... i was very different at that time- i grimmed at the memory of how i was as a child- Always silent, emotionless if i wasn't allowed to talk and the only thing i did was study and read... i was a robot. The southern's lord's robot... not Aurora Fantasia- i told him, trying not to cry. By the images that Cheshire was giving me, i was able to see a very angry Laxus who was containing his impulses of crashing everything on his way. For a reason that made a warm feeling grow inside of me "W what am i feeling?!"- Until the moment i found a diary in my father's mansion's library, it explained everything about Ghost Magic... it seemed that one of my ansastors was a Ghost Mage too. Then i met Cheshire who at that moment... let's see wasn't as friendly as now-i shivered at the memory, Laxus too. '''It looks like he does not like to see you hurt''' teased my best friend in my head but i shut him off, ignoring the feelings of happiness i was having and continued talking to Laxus- Since then i gained my first friend and began to meet a lot of dead people. Feeling how they died made me see that life is short and unexpectatly... so you have to have as much fun as you can- i smiled at all the memories of my adventures- The first year i practiced my summoning, illusions, death reading and talking to spirits on the other side... until my aunt found out, she was a Seith Mage- i tried not to giggled at his shock expression, cause he doesn't now i was spying him- She was my secret trainer until i reached seventeen... at that year she died- i sighed tiredely and shook all the bad feelings away- The rest is the same, studying, secret practicig and adventures.

-Adventures?- he crooked an eyebrow intrested.

-Yes- i smiled- The mansion it has a lot of secret passages! When we go back there i'll show it to you- i opened my eyes shocked at what i had just said- Well... of course... only if you want... to- i bgean to stutter.

I saw that he was surprised by my preposition but at the end break down into laughter- I'd love to- he panted when he was able to stop.

A small smile was placed on my lips... a smile i never expressed before... i still didn't know what was it... but i liked this feeling- My hobbies are my magic, reading, sword fighting and equitation. I like red, meat, catsas well as a good intelectual challenge. The only things i hate are what goes against the humans right- i finished answering all his questions... which really were mine.

Standing up i opened the door smiling down at him, he smiled back and we both sat down on my bed continuing talking to each other until we both fell asleep together.

_**There still more from where this came from**_


	5. 5 Chapter: New feelings

P.O.V Aurora

It had passed a month already, two weeks since i began training with Laxus "I may say that he is a tyrant. For god's sake i barely can keep up with him!"-No!-he told me... again- Concentrate in where you want to go cause if you don't do it you'll end up in anywhere- on our first week he asked me if i brought the dairy with me, i told him yes and Laxus read it to get costumed to my power before starting training me. The funny thing that in all my eleven years since i got it i never discovered what he found out... It is possible to us, Ghost Mages, to fusion with souls as Cheshire. That will grant us their powers, in Cheshire's case transportation, so we have been training that and hand combat. '''Try to do it yourself, darling. Why does he thinks is so easy?!''' i asked Cheshire, '''You know that he does not''' he purred in response-Come one Aurora stay focus!- he grabbed my hand making me face him... causing _it _to happen again. During this month there were moments in which i felt that thw world was frozen and the only ones where he and me. Also, i felt as electricity run through my veins as well as i could get lost in his beautiful green-blue eyes-Don't get dristacted- he whispered, leaning towards me and gulping hard-What will happen if you end up in the Atlantic by accident?

-Ok i will- i nodded breathless, his lips almost touching mine "This is the closest he ever was... what should i do?"- Is better to return to the training, don't you think?

He blinked a few times before snapping from the same trance i was in-Eh?... Oh!...- he reliced me-Yes, i'm sorry- he appoligies, a bit sad and with a slight blush, leaving me enough space to practice again.

Soon i missed his warmness "What's wrong with me?!", the only thing i knew was that i loved his company, our argues, the way he walked "As if he owns the place, with so much confidence", the was he treats me "Not because of my father or the mission... he trears me for me...", the feeling i get around him..." Could i be... no impossible! I couldn't be in love with my Laxus!... Maybe... the only thing i knew was that i wanted to be by his side... That gave me an idea!".

I let my feelings and thoughts flow inside and around me to soon be transpoted next to Laxus-How did i do it, darling?- i teased, sticking out my toungue and bumping my hip against his leg... cause he was too tall to reach his waist.

-Well done Aurora!- he ruffled my hair while smirking "Tch! He knows i hate it"- Now you'll just have to train to transport another people and things with or without you. Now let's keep training.

I smiled brightely... because i was where i wanted to be-Hai!

Lately, at the afternoon, Laxus was taking a shower after a full morning of training while i was baking him a cake for all the help he was giving me-Finished!- i exclaimed proudly at my work-I hope he likes it- i whispered while blushing a bit. I made an opera cake for him, cause it seemed to be his type.

-I will cause it's my favorite- his voice came behind me "I didn't even notice him enter the room"-However, you really shouldn't push yourself to that extreme- he trapped my body, from behind, placing each arm on each side of my body on the table while leaning his head low enough that it was next to mine- I saw how you react each time i drink coffee- he whispered. My heart was beating in my ears-You are alergic to it, aren't you?

-That's the reason why you stopped drinking it in breakfast?- i moved my heaad enough to be able to face him. He was gazing at me too, i felt a blush creep on my face-Thanks for your hard work- i murmured unable to speak any louder.

He smiled turning his face towards the cake and kissed my cheek, i felt my heart miss a beat- Thank you Aurora- he whispered in my ear to then take the cake towards his room, leaving me behind shock and unable to make a move.

My knees failed me making me fall into the floor, i took my head into my hands messing with my hair "I think... that i might have... fallen in love with... Laxus...".

P.O.V Laxus

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why the hell did i do that?! Surely now she is afraid of me"-Ah!- i sighed dramatically, falling backwards on my bed. I looked at the cake she baked me and smile "Well her reactions were worth it... it seemed that i wasn't the only one intrested intersted in the other". I smiled proudly recalling her heart beat and blush towards my actions "She might not be in love... as i am... but she has at least a small crush on me".

I stood up and cut myself a piece of the opera "I didn't lie wheni said it is my favorite, Gramps always had one for me waiting at home when i was a small kid". I ate a bite of it and opened my eyes in surprise and ecstasy "It's delicious... one of the best i ever tasted!".

I continued eating the cake until i reached half of it, stopping still cause i heard a thunder from outside the house "An electric storm?... That means... Fuck, Aurora it's out!". I ran outside the safe house trying to catch her scent in all this rain "It's almost impossible to sniff her!" i thought annoyed and worried for her "What if the bad guys found her?!".

Suddenly my ears perked at the sound of her melodical voice singing:

**I'd lie by Taylor Swift**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes

Won't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go off?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

"Her mother was right... thunders really dance around and with her".

I was enchanted by the way her wet black hair flowed around each time she spinned, the was her green eyes sparked with amusment, the way her thin red lips were always curved in a gorgeous smile, the way her body moved in elegant and provocative wags, the way she cutely blushed at the memory 'i hope' of me ans pecially by the way her voice and lyrics made my heart stop beating.

When she finish her song i could only stand still, in front of her, like a total idiot. Her eyes opened as wide as plate in surprise and embarassment, "So she truly was thinking of me!" i couldn't remember a moment in which i was so happy in my entire life- D darling?!- she exclaimed in hitched tone, so untypicaly of her. I began to walk towards her with my poker face, until i was only millimiters away from her- W what a are y you...- she started to stutter but stopped in middle of her phrace, her expresion turned serious.

-What's wrong?!- i asked concerned.

-There's a ghost behind you- she answered "A ghost?!". She walked around me and smiled to... nothing... "Right! I can't see them"-There is nothing to be afraid anymore- she said gentely, extending her hand- Take it and you'll be free from your suffering- she offered friendly...

A moment later she was on the floor screaming in pain while writhing on the ground- Aurora?!- i yelled, being at her side in an instant- Aurora what's wrong?!- then i remembered what she told me about her magic- She is suffering the death of that ghost- i murmured in pure agony. I couldn't bare to watch her suffer like that, without being able to do anything "Fuck!". After a few minutes she stopped screaming and writhing... but was shaking uncontrolabely. I had enough of not doing anything so i placed her on my lap while hugging her tight and carressing her back- Don't do that again- i muttered angrily.

-I have to- she said in a soft and sad murmur- To help people, i have to- she snuggled closer to me- Each time the pain is less- "Less?! She suffered more than this?!"- But... i'm happy to finally have someone beside me when it happens...it's much better to be hugged than shiver on a cold floor all alone- she murmured fearfully making my heart break into a million pieces.

-You won't be alone anymore- i kissed the top of her head to then lock my gaze with hers- I will always be by your side... because i... i love you Aurora- i confessed forgetening my fears of being rejected.

She began to cry causing me to panic "Shit! Did i say something wrong?!"-Me too... i love you too, darling- i smiled relived washing all over me.

-Then be my girlfriend- i demanded leaning down.

-Hai- she gasped, and we sealed our deal with a kiss- Darling please- she begged when we broke apart- Make me forget everything- i was shoked at her preposition.

-Are you sure?- i asked excitedly but at the same time worried, i didn't want her to do something that she will regret the next morning.

-I'm sure- she answered, dragging me into another heated make out session.

_**There still more from where this came from**_


	6. 6 Chapter: Next morning

P.O.V Laxus

I groaned starting to wake up, ending up shock at what i found... or let's better say who i found lying next to me, completely nude. I blinked a few times asking myself if i was still dreaming but when i felt her snuggling closer to me i knew that it was real. "We did _it _yesterday" suddenly all the memories came rushing to my head "It wasn't just sex as i always have... this time i MADE LOVE to a woman. Slowly, delicate and lovely... it was perfect. I made her forget all her worries and pain... i made her happy and that was what made me happy".

I caressed her cheek, placing a lock of her long black hair behind her ear. Her breathing was soft and relax, i chuckled at how she had placed her thumb on her lips, as if she was a baby "I will tease her about it later... but for now i will contemplate her beauty". Her white skin was like silk under my touch... looking at her a bit better i realize that she is a kind of modern princess Snowhite "Well... just physically at least".

-Laxus- she murmured hugging me by the waist "Is she having a dream about me?!"- Faster... ah... like that...- i was just turned on by those sounds "If she wants it... why don't i give it to her?". I began to slide my hand from her waist to her vagina just in the moment i was going to thrust one thinger in, her voice stopped me- It's not nice to be molesting a sleeping body, specially one of a lady- she had her eyes open and was smirking at me.

I blinked a few times before snapping out of my trance. I sat up and placed her on my lap, each leg of hers on each side of my waist-You were up- i said not believing it.

-Before you even woke up- she smirked to then kiss me, of course i responded eagerly.

-You tricked me- i whispered against her lips. She only replayed with 'Mmm' and continued kissing me- I think i should punish you for that, bad girl- i squeezed her ass making her to throw her head backwards and moan-I want to hear your voice- i demanded biting her neck- I want to hear how much you want me- now i was licking her nipples- I want to hear how much you desire your boyfriend's penis inside you- i whispered in her ear to then bite her ear. She pushed me away, causing me to fall backwards. Now i was laying on my back against the mattress and she was kneeling above me with a seductively smile-What are you...

-Shh- she hushed me placing one thinger on my lips- You wanted to hear me beg didn't you- this wasn't the same Aurora i knew... yesterday she acted so different... so delicate and... like a princess "I like her much better than this".

**Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne ft Marylin Manson (Description of what was goingg on)**

Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl **(For a strange reason i began to sing)**

Bad girl (1-2-3-4)

Hey, hey

I'll let you walk all over me, me

You know that I'm a little tease, tease **(She began to tease me by rocking her hip against my groin)**

But I wanna play there please, please

You know you know you know I'm crazy

I just wanna be your baby

You can fuck me, you can play me **(She shouted/sang in my ear "Shit! That hurt my hearing").**

You can love and you can hate me

Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me **(She brushed her lips against mine but didn't kiss me at all)**

_[Chorus]_

Choke me because I said so

Stroke me and feed my ego

I've been a bad girl, don't you know?

(Don't tell me what to do) **("Now i am getting angry!" I changed our positions, she down and me above)**

Come get it now or never

I'll let you do whatever

I'll be your bad girl, here we go **(She smirked evilly "What's wrong with her?!... She isn't like this...")**

(1-2-3-4)

Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me **(She brushed her lips against mine but didn't kiss me at all... again)**

(You're a bad girl)

Baby,

You know I want a little taste, taste

So let me take you all the way, way **("The way she touched my chest was similar with the way Mirajane used to do" disgust was my only feeling)**

You know you'll never be the same, same

(You fuckin' bad girl!)

One night

You won't forget the rest of your life

So come on over to the wild side

Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight **("I don't like her as this... and that smirk... she never smirks, she only smiles... smiled that reach her heart, not empty and false ones like this ones)**

Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me

We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad!

_[Chorus]_

Choke me because I said so

Stroke me and feed my ego

I've been a bad girl, don't you know? **(It's amassing how things that drove me to ecstasy now makes me want to puke)**

(Don't tell me what to do)

Come get it now or never

I'll let you do whatever

I'll be your bad girl, here we go

(1-2-3-4)

I've been a bad girl _[7x]_ **("Stop it Aurora! Stop it!" I tried to talk but i couldn't... it was as if i was possessed)**

I've got your bad girl

_[Chorus]_

Choke me because I said so

Stroke me and feed my ego

I've been a bad girl, don't you know? **(She slammed herself aggressively inside of me to then start ridding me "Fuck! I hate this attitude of hers, stop it!")**

(Don't tell me what to do)

Come get it now or never

I'll let you do whatever

I'll be your bad girl, here we go

(1-2-3-4)

Bad bad bad girl **("I said stop it!")**

I woke up up abruptly and panting "It was a dream" i thought relived, looking at the princess who lied deeply sleeping at my sight "Just a fucking nightmare!".

I smiled, lying down next to Aurora and wrapping my arms around her in a possessive manner. The only thing i could think at that moment was "How much i loved her!".

P.O.V Aurora

I started to stir slowly sensing a strange sore feeling in my southern body part. Slowly, i began to remember everything that happened yesterday "I... did it... i MADE LOVE with Laxus! He also confessed loving me back!". I couldn't help but squeeze in happiness- What got you so excited?- chuckled Laxus from behind me. I had his arms wrapped around my waist protectively, suddenly i noticed that we were still both nude so i tried to cover my exposed body with the blankets, but he stopped me- Leave it- he whispered seductively in my ear- I prefer you like this- he bit my ear ball causing me to shiver- After all, it isn't anything that i haven't seen yet-i blushed at his teasing words and turned around, in his arms, to face him- Good morning princess- he grated me with a proud smirk.

-Good morning, my guardian dragon- i said pecking, lightly, his lips.

-Mmm- he murmured against my lips-I like it- he told me before dragging me into a heated make out session- Now... will you... tell me what... got you so... excited in... the morning?- he panted when we broke apart.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart- Just remembering yesterday- i confessed while blushing. His happy smile made me forget how to breath- And i couldn't stop myself from thinking something...

-What?!- he asked sweetly... but at the same time super excited, i chuckled a bit at his childish attitude "It looks that i'm not the only ones that gets distracted easily".

-I couldn't stop myself from thinking from...- i teased him a bit longer loving the agony to know that his face showed- from how much i love you, darling- i smiled... a smile that only he is able to make me express.

He opened his eyes in surprise and happiness- Yesterday i had a nightmare, in which you were acting... as the women i used to have sex with- my heart fell to the floor "He wants me to act like that?..."-Don't get me wrong!- he added quickly- It was the worst nightmare i ever had but i was glad cause it made me realize something... that know that kind of women only makes me want to puke. Seeing you act like that was pure agony- he pecked my lips and smiled softly- I love you so much, just as the princess you are- he told me.

I could feel my heart stop beating... i was touched by his words... and loved him so much... i can't imagine my life without him anymore... i was free from loneliness.

**_There still more from where this came from_**


	7. 7 Chapter: First date

P.O.V Aurora

After Laxus confessed to me about his nightmare we stayed in bed for an hour just hugging each other and stealing a few lovely kisses from each other's lips, to then take a bath together. We didn't do anything else cause we didn't want to push my body to a limit... after all last night... well he really made me work out as i had never done.

I smiled happily at the memory and wasn't able to stop the blush that spread through my cheeks- I love the shade that your cheeks take each time that you think of me- my boyfriend whispered in my ear with a husky tone- What are you making for breakfast?- he giving a short kiss to my cheek.

-Omelet, toasts, orange juice and coffee- i answered and pecked his lips to shut him up when i saw that he was going to complain- Don't worry i'm alright. And you should know that i never do something that i don't want to- i winked at him before returning to my work. He just laughed and went to sit on the table "Yeah... this is perfect"- The food is ready!- i announced placing the plates on the table.

Just when i was about to sit on the chair next to me he caught my wrist and pushed me to i ended up on his lap- This seems delicious as always, my princess- he told me nibbling tenderly my neck- Itadakimasu!

I giggled at him-Itadakimasu!- i thanked before eating my food. I was so hungry that i almost fall into the temptation of launching myself at the plate as if it was going to be my last meal but i pushed away those instincts... because a lady shouldn't act like that "Specially not the daughter of one of the four lords of Fiore".

When we finished eating i went to the sink to wash the plates while Laxus dried them "If you only knew what a big fight we had for him to help me out with half of the houses chores and that i wasn't his personal maid. At that moment he was just a... big jerk!... But now everything is fine... no, more than fine... it's perfect!".

-Aurora- my boyfriend call out for me when were at the living room after finishing our chores.

-Yes- i said softly smiling up at him with all the love i could show. He blinked a few times just staring at me to then caress fearfully my cheek as if i was just an illusion. My heart shrunk at that, so i took his hand with mines and kissed it- I'm here- i only murmured gently with a small smile. Something seemed to snap in him at that moment, cause he lifted me so i was sitting on the table and kissed me with all he had. The kiss was full of love... and desperation-What... brought... that... up?- i panted/asked as soon as we broke apart for air. He just stared at the floor with a very sad expression... i had never seen Laxus so vulnerably-Hey- i said softly lifting his head so i could lock my eyes with his-What's wrong darling?- he didn't answer-I thought you were happy for our relationship... as i was- i whispered sadly. I couldn't bare to be so cheerful while he was so depressed.

-I am!- he exclaimed quickly, glaring at me for thinking the opposite.

-Then why are you so sad?!- i shot back-The only thing that changed since yesterday is that we are together!

-I can't believe that you think that our relationship is what got me troubled!- he shouted at me in disbelief.

-If that isn't then, what is your problem?!- i yelled back.

-Your father!- my jaw fell from his answer "W what?". He sighed heavily, letting his head rest on my shoulder-What will he do when he discovers about our relationship?- i saw him clench the table so hard that it almost broke-What if he takes you away from me?- now there were a few sparks dancing around his body.

I always loved them, they kind of hypnotized me... specially his but this time... i was afraid of them. Not because i feared that he would hurt me "Laxus would never do that" but because i feared what they would do to my father. Due to Laxus is right as soon as he discovers about him and me, father will snatch me away from his side. And if father discovers that i lost my virginity he will freak out and send Laxus to prison accusing him from rapping "This is messed up".

I looked at my boyfriend's face, agony was written all over his face as he imagines what my father would do to us, i could tell that mine was no better than him... i just couldn't imagine my life without him. I almost fall into desperation but i didn't... because right now he needs me to be strong.

-Darling- i call out for him but he continued lunged into his scary thoughts-Darling look at me!- i demanded lifting his chin so i could look into his eyes. My heart broke at what i saw... he was so afraid of loosing me. I really didn't know if feel sad because of it or angry at my father to cause him pain or loved due to i am very important to him- It's true my father would never accept our relationship- i whispered sadly gazing at the table.

-Why?!- he demanded, in a yell, to no one in particular- Is it because you are royal and i'm not!

-No!- i answered quickly jumping from the table and hugged him from the waist, hoping to assure him that i don't care about those things- He would never accept any of my relationship- i could feel myself tearing apart from my frustration and anger- For him i'm only his... i'm a doll he dresses and handle at his whim- i spat the words- But he would never accept ours in specially because i lost my virginity out of marriage.

-If that's the problem i've got a plan- he wiped my tears with his thumbs and pecked my lips-Let's not give him another choice but to accept our relationship- he smiled at me... a true smile not his typical smirks.

-W what do you mean?- i sniffed rubbing my eyes with my fists.

-Let's tell a small lie- he whispered- Let's get married and tell them that you lost your virginity in marriage.

I gaped at him "Who does he think i am?!"-I don't want you to marry me cause i lost my virtue to you!- i shouted ignoring his shocked expression and slapping his hands off me-I want you to ask me for marriage because you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me!- i was tearing down...again-I... i...

Laxus slammed his lips against mine in an attempt of shutting me off. I struggled a bit but ended up loosing against the tender caressed of his tongue inside my mouth-I love you Aurora!- he told me against my lips-Of course i would have hoped if we could have taken our time... but in the end the result would have been the same- he kissed the top of my head and hugged me. I giggled a bit due to i could feel him tense "He still feels awkward about this kind of stuff, as the first day"- I can not imagine my life without you. Now the question is, can you?

-Of course not!- i slapped playfully his well-built chest and then dragged the palm of my hands up to then wrap them around his neck- You saved me from my solitude, i love you darling- i stood on my tip toes so i could peck his lips-But- i chuckled when he groaned in frustration-If i'm not wrong a date comes first than marriage- i batted my eye lashed seductively.

-Is that a yes?- he asked after a few minutes of just staring as me in surprise.

-I don't know- i teased, spinning around the living room-After all that wasn't a very romantic preposition- i smiled... a challenging smile and by the way his eyes sparked Laxus accepted the challenge.

-Then- he fell on one of his knees-Oh your highness would you make me the great honor of accompanying me out for a date?- he joked making me laugh.

-The honor would be all mine, my great guardian dragon- i answered placing my hand on his and giggled as he kissed it- I'll get ready!- i told him before skipping towards my room.

'''What should i choose Sapphire?''' i asked summoning the ghost spirit of a girl that died on my age.

'''Maybe something that would cover all those love bites''' she teased me.

'''Love bites?!''' i looked at myself on the mirror. I had the all over my body: legs, chest, stomach, neck, back... even my ass! '''I swear that one of this days you will pay me back darling'''.

Sapphire just laughed at me and helped me out with my outfit for my first date ever.

P.O.V Laxus

I was waiting for my girlfriend to finish dressing outside the cottage. I was wearing a red shirt with black leather pants, black shoes and my characteristic fur coat-Sorry for making you wait!- i heard my princess's voice apologizing, my smirk fell when i turned around to look at her... she was breathtaking to say the least. Aurora was wearing a pair of red tight trousers that molded around her legs and ass perfectly, a pair of short high-heel red boots, a emerald cashmere turtle neck long sleeve sweater that had a cut which let me see the skin of her shoulders and two red belts that were positioned in an x way around her hip-I needed to find an outfit that was able to make me look good and cover all the love bites that someone left- she accused me, indirectly, while glaring.

I chuckled wrapping my arms around her waist- Don't blame me, i need a way to tell the orders that you are mine- i defended myself giving her a short kiss on the lips- By the way...- i smirked turning around and began to walk-You look good with or without anything on- i could feel her blush and then i heard her footsteps running towards me. She hugged one of my arms and we continued walking like a couple in love, cause that was what we were, towards the nearest village that was twenty minutes by foot.

I told her a few stories about Fairy Tail and about my missions, she told me about the adventures she had in the mansion and the forest around it "Who could have guessed that under the mansion of one of the four lords of Fiore existed a nest of monsters?".

When we got to the village i bought her a red hat that would cover her face so no one would be able to recognize her. We wandered around the shops, i was surprised to know that she really doesn't like to but clothes or anything like that. After we drank something in a cafe i took her to the theater, they were showing a play named 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' from William Shakespeare.

I really didn't understand it at all... maybe the principal reason was that during all the play the only thing i was looking was Aurora's face. She showed so many expressions: happiness, sadness, frustration, anger, confusion, joy, etc. Everything that the characters were feeling she felt it too... it was amazing "She was amazing".

When the play was over she smiled at me with teary eyes to then attack me with kisses and 'Thank you!' between them. I couldn't be more happy at that moment, i made her happy which made me happy.

After a long make out session, which was interrupted by one of the staff guys telling us that the theater was already closing, i took a very blushing Aurora to dinner in the best restaurant of the place. We both chose meat as principal plate and vanilla cheesecake as dessert.

-This was the perfect date, darling- told me my girlfriend very happy. We were at the village's lake taking a stroll-Thank you darling!- she leaned and kissed me. Of course i answered the kiss eagerly, trapping her between me and an oak tree. When we broke apart i extended my hand and shot an electric current towards the lake, writing on it 'Aurora Fantasia marry me and become Aurora Dreyar' as the flowers around the lake and on the tree began to bloom spreading white sparks with an exquisite aroma "Yeah, i asked the villagers for a romantic spot to propose to my girlfriend". I knelled down in front of her, took her hand and slide a ring in her finger-Oh, darling!- she began to cry but this time i didn't panic cause they were happy tears. She began to nod her head not being able to modulate an answer... but i didn't need it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around to then leave her on the ground and kiss her with all i had- It's beautiful!- she gasped, taking a better look at the ring once we broke apart.

It had a golden band, with three emerald rocks, the one in the middle was above a small lily sculpture made of the same gold of the band while the other ones were next to the middle on above a small leaf sculpture of the same material- It was the ring that my grand grand father propose to his wife also my grand father too as well as my father- i kissed the ring- And now is my turn- i whispered against her lips.

She began to shed a few tears more but i cut her off with a kiss... one full of promises that i will accomplish.

**_There still more from where this came from_**


	8. 8 Chapter: Marriage

P.O.V Aurora

"I can't believe what he have just done! It was the most romantic thing that someone has ever done to me!".

I couldn't stop from hugging and kissing him as if my life depended on that... he wasn't doing anything to stop me either. When i finally calmed down i looked at him trying to express all my joy and love with my gaze cause i wasn't able to modulate a word with all the emotions i was feeling. Luckily he understood my message and returned my gesture with eyes full of adoration and relive "Jaja darling was feeling nervous about my answer... Idiot if you already knew that my heart was yours from the beginning".

I hugged him once more time to then spin under with my arms wide open under the white sparks and stopping in front of the huge lake. The water was crystal clear and had a blue-green shade... the sight was breath taking "Laxus really thought this out... and he only had a day! Also, i was with him all the time! How did he do it?!".

Suddenly i felt to arms wrapping around my waist and a chin resting on my right shoulder. I sighed content, leaning on his touch while contemplating our surroundings- What are we going to do now?- i asked after a while.

-What do you mean?- he asked me confused.

I turned around in his embrace so i could face him- I mean we can't have a big weeding or anything like that cause it will attract a lot of attention. As well as we have to do all the papers in a city far away cause as soon as the changes of last names are done the people that are after me will look for us over there- he blinked a few times- Don't tell me that it is the first time that you thought of this?- i asked sweat dropping and when he shrugged his shoulders with an apologetically smirk i almost fall from disbelief "He was so excited about getting married that he forgot about this"- Hey, what's wrong darling?- i asked him concern when i saw that his eyes went depressed... again.

-I'm really sorry about not being able to give you the big white wedding that all women dream about- he clenched his fists- If i only was able to control myself this...

-This wouldn't have happened- i cut him off- We wouldn't be together, you wouldn't have propose to me, we wouldn't be this happy- i smiled placing a hand on his cheek- Listen to me darling, all my life i had been to big parties with me as the protagonist or just as a simple guest. However, i always hated them- i shook my head remembering all those boring events full of false people and interests- I had always been a woman that liked simple things- i confessed- I never use jewellery in exception for those events or my trinity cross that was given to me by my dead aunt. And now this gorgeous ring- i gazed lovely my new engagement ring, achieving a small smile in Laxus's face- I never cared about the last fashion in clothes, for me they have to be comfortable and cute. If my skirt is from two seasons ago is the same for me. My make up is formed only by lip stick and mask if i go out for an special thing, like dinner or a date. I prefer to show my natural face after all- i pecked his lips- As long as it counts to events for me it has to be a simple thing that you have to share with family and friends, as Christmas: I always wished it to be only mom, dad and i in front of the chimney eating food that we made together... of course neither my mother or my father know how to cook- i smiled sadly.

-That's strange because your cooking is delicious- he told me trying to cheer me up with a kiss on my forehead.

-That's because i always sneaked to the kitchen of the mansion and asked the chefs to teach me how to cook, it was bored to be the only child there so i had to find a way to keep myself entertained- i told him smiling nostalgically- We are getting out of the theme!-i exclaimed causing him to laugh. I blushed in embarrassment, any other time i would have yelled at him for laughing at me... but i was so happy that he finally is relaxing a bit that i let it slide, just this time- What i'm trying to say is that you and me in a beach dressed in a white dress and smoking with a priest is enough for me- i finished flashing a gentle smile full of all my love for him.

He just stared at me for a few moments to then kiss me fiercely- If.. that's... what... you... want...- he began panting- Then... i've... got... the... perfect... place- he took a deep breath before throwing me over his shoulder making me squeeze- Let's go to pack our things we are leaving to the northern's land of eastern's land of Fiore (they were at the Northern lands)- he stated turning himself into a thunder so we could get to the cottage quickly "Oh my! What did i get myself into?!".

P.O.V Laxus

-Are you ready?- i asked Aurora when i saw her exciting the house carrying a bag. She nodded her head and smiled at me.

I smirked back taking her bag, with the same hand that was carrying my bag, wrapped my free arm around her waist and began walking- You know that i can carry my own bag, don't you?- she told me.

I smirked cockily and kissed her forehead- I know but i can't let my princess do that.

My answer made her giggle, she wrapped her own arms around my waist tightly while leaning her head on my chest. We continued walking towards the trains station in a comfortable silence. Just before we entered the village i ordered her to wear the hat i bought her so no one will discover her, she did as i told her and we got to the train station in five minutes.

I bought two tickets for us and stiffed before we entered the train "I hope Aurora doesn't notice... i really wouldn't like her to see me act so shamefully"- The train ride will take ten hours- i told her, almost choking with the words at the quantity of hours, when we got to our private wagon.

-Ok- she sighed laying on the bed- Come on darling don't be so stiff, relax a bit- she teased me "If i only could". I sat down on the bed just a moment before the train began to move, my face turned green from the sudden movement- Darling are you ok?- she asked worriedly, grabbing me by the shoulders from behind.

I lowered my head so she wouldn't see my pitiful face-Yeah.. argh!...- i ended up groaning which made her more worried.

-No, you are not- she stated, standing up- I'll see if they have a doctor to check you- when she was about to leave i stopped her grabbing her wrist- Darling?

-I don't... argh... need a... argh... doctor...- i told her almost puking the words.

-Stop acting tough!- she shouted- Look at you!

-It is... argh... a dragons slayer's... argh... thing... argh... we have... argh... motion sickness... argh!- i confessed ashamed, dropping backwards on the mattress "Shit! Now she thinks... i don't know what!"- Au Aurora?... argh...- i asked uncertainly when she straddle me.

She only smiled to then kiss me slowly and sensually. I forgot totally about my motion sickness and melted on her kiss. She licked my lips shyly as if she was asked for permission which i gave it to her after chuckling at how timidly she was acting. "Well... i am her first relationship after all" that thought only made my heart bump faster in joy "I am the first man she had ever been with... in every aspect!".

I grabbed her by the waist changing our positions, she down and me above, never breaking the kiss. When we broke apart for air we panted never breaking the eyes connection we had. When we finally caught our breaths she took her sweater off letting me enjoy a delicious sight.

- If you have motion sickness i only have to entreating you all the ride so you forget about the train- she whispered leaning for another kiss which i received half way through. "Mmm another night of sex... not bad at all".

_After the train ride._

-Where are we going?- Aurora asked me.

-While you were making your bag i communicated with an old friend of my family- i told her smirking- He is the priest that married my grand-father and father- i stopped in front of a wedding dresses shop- He is the best friend of Gramps and his wife runs this shop, this is the same place where my grand-mother and mother got their wedding dresses- i continued telling her while we were entering the building- Octavio, my family's friend, prepared everything for us on the beach of the village. He decorated the place with white orchids, white lilies and white roses everything must be ready for us at dawn. They are your favorites, aren't they?- i gazed at her, who was crying- Hey, are you ok? You didn't like the surprise?

-I love you so much- she told me before kissing me to death.

-Ara, ara young couple in love- a very familiar voice exclaimed from behind me- It's been a long time Laxus.

-Carina- i turned around and nodded my head at her with a smirk.

-Come on boy! That's no way to grate your god-mother- she scolded me, snatching me away from my princess hold and hugging me herself. I huffed but hugged her back- And who is this lovely lady over there?- she teased me when i finally broke free from her hold.

-Aurora this is Carina Wordan, Octavio's wife. Carina this is my fiance Aurora Fantasia- i presented both of them.

-A pleasure to meet you Miss Wordan- Aurora bowed respectfully, just like a princess should do "I really love this woman".

-Ara what a gorgeous and polite woman you caught over there Laxus- she smirked fondly at me- The pleasure is all mine Miss Aurora and please drop the formalities, soon i'll be your god-mother by law- Carina giggled.

-Then i would request you to drop them too- Aurora giggled along and soon i laughed with them too- Turn around darling- she ordered me.

-Why?- i asked confused.

-It's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding!- she exclaimed as if i should have known _(A/N: You should have!)._

_At the wedding time_

I was waiting at the end of the aisle, made of flowers, waiting for my fiance, soon to me wife, to come to my side. There were only Octavio, Carina and Charlotte "She was Carina's oldest friend and a very good photographer. She promised to keep all this as a secret".

In the moment the sun began to hid Aurora dropped the magic barrier that was keeping her hidden, letting me see all her beauty. She was wearing a strapless long white lace flowers dress, a vail that begins from a tiara and a pair of white open sandals... she was breath taking to say the least.

Her smile never flickered a moment through all the process... and i must admit that mine either "What can i say? I was very happy!". I could barely hear what Octavio was saying, she was the only thing in my mind, i only heard him clearly say- You may kiss the bride.

"And i did... i truly did kiss her as i had never kiss anyone. Not even her".

**_There still more from where this came from_**


	9. 9 Chapter: Notices travel fast

P.O.V General

He loves it, he loves how he can take it slow and lovely with her, he loves how tight she is, how she squeezes him as if she didn't want to let him go... and maybe she didn't, he loves the feeling she gives him before she reaches her climax, he loves how after a few more thrusts he reaches his.

He laid down next to her new wife as she snuggles tiredly into him. After all she had been keeping him entertaining for the last nine hours non stop. Luckily for Aurora Laxus now can stand being in a train in movement for at least twenty minutes after reaching his climax as long as she stays next to him... and by next to him i mean attached to him.

Laxus feels so relaxed and in peace by having her safe and sound between his arms as well as by being able to smell her intoxicating scent of jasmine, vanilla and corps. At the beginning he found it strange and disgusting... because who likes to smell death?! But as their relationship developed he became fond of it.

While Aurora was feeling relaxed too but for another reasons. Having him hold her so dearly made her heart beat fast and a warms feeling run through her veins. Also, she always feels so secure around him specially with his arms around her.

Their simultaneous gasps filled the quiet wagon that only a minute ago was filled with moaning and skin slapping against skin- You are getting better, my dear wife- Laxus praised pecking her lips and tightening his hold... if that was possible.

-What can i say... i learn fast- Aurora flashed him a playfully smile- Specially since my husband is such a good teacher, darling- she returned the kiss which ended up in a sensual and slow french kiss- How do you think that Fairy Tail will react to the announcement of our wedding?- she suddenly asked when they both broke apart for air. It have been a question that had been running through her head for a while.

A question that took the lightening dragon slayer of second generation by surprise- Well...- he said nervously- They might be shock but shock in a way that they would be as stiff as stone- this comment made the ghost mage giggle, making Laxus happier- Then there will be a lot of shouting, fainting, a fight will end up breaking but Erza won't stop it cause she will be babbling things and Gramps will be dancing and singing about being a grand grand-father very soon- Aurora blushed when her husband mentioned about her having kids. They had been taking precautions but... the idea of being a mother didn't disgust her at all. The complete opposite it made her very happy, after all her dream had always been to get married and have a kid with a husband she loves with all her heart. The voice of Laxus, continuing answering her question, brought her back to reality- At the end they might end up making a party to celebrate my marriage... even if i'm not there- he sweat dropped at how stupid his family could be sometimes but his wife only laughed at how hilarious they were and she couldn't wait to meet them soon- And when we got there they surely will do another one- he ended with a short kiss.

Both of them were smiling at each other with so many wished and promises written in their eyes.

_At Fairy Tail_

Everyone was doing their own thing: Levy reading, Gajeel staring at her in discretion while eating the iron she made next to her, Erza eating happily her strawberry cheesecake, Lucy drinking her vanilla milkshake while chatting with her red haired friend, Master drinking his beer, Natsu, Elfame and Grey fighting about 'Who was the best (man) of them all!', Wendy and Charles were chatting with Happy and Lily, theRaijinshuu team were exclaiming 'How much they missed their Laxus-sama!' and two certain mages were having an interesting talk...

-Mira another barrel of beer!- ordered the card mage from her own table.

-Hai!- answered the Satan Soul mage handing Cana her order- Here you've got.

-Thanks- the drunkard took a few deep sips of her drink before smirking teasingly to her friend- It's been a month since Laxus took the special mission that Master gave him- she began while Mirajane, on her side, was blank not knowing where her friend wanted to go with what she was saying- Five months to go... five another months without you having sex with your crush- the card mage ended in a whisper, knowing that both of them wanted to keep their sexual relationship as a secret but also being aware that for her demon friend the thunder mage was more than just a sexual companion.

-Yes- came the murmur response of the barmaid- But he doesn't feel the same about me, what should i do Cana?- she almost begged her friend for help.

-Tell him how you feel- the card mage smiled at her- I also was once Laxus's friend with benefits but he didn't seduce me as he seduces you or only have sex with me during that time as he does with you- she raised her barrel and drank a bit (In Cana's language: a bit means almost all the barrel) more- He has feeling for you but he only is a stubborn bastard that prefers to play it safe than bet. Just tell him that you love him and you'll have a new boyfriend soon.

-Do you really think that?- Mira asked hope growing inside of her heart.

-Of course i do!- answered the card mage.

-Listen brats!- the Master screamed shutting everyone who was talking- My best friend since childhood wants to give us an important announcement!- all the mages of Fairy Tail looked at the hologram excited to know what was it- Go on my friend.

Octavio smiled and clapped his hands twice- Mina! Only ten hours ago i wedded a young engaged couple!- everyone in the room cheered but thought "What does this have to do with us?"- The man is a mage of Fairy Tail. He is...- now everyone was at the edge of their seats wanting to know which of their nakama got married, specially Fairy Tail's match maker Mirajane Strauss... if she only knew that her heart was going to be shattered as soon as the priest finishes the phrase-... Laxus Dreyar!

There were a lot of different reaction some spitted what they were drinking or eating (Master, Lucy, Gajeel, Cana), some fell from their chairs (Levy, Cana, Wendy), one mage began to babble (Erza), some turned stiff as rock (the rest of the guild), some began to cry from happiness as well as to imagine little Laxus running around the guild (TheRaijinshuu team) and one woman had her heart broken into a million pieces.

But everyone, in exception of Mira who was about to start tearing up, ended up in the same way... shouting at the same time- What the hell?!

-Octavio i hope you aren't joking around this time- Makarove threatened his friend. He loved and treasured Octavio but messing with his dream of finally have a daughter in law and being able to see his future gran grand-children was something serious.

-I'm not joking Makarove- said the priest in a serious tone- He even gave her the ring that you father, you and you son Ivan use to propose to your future wives. Also, he brought her to my wife's shop to buy her the wedding dress and we held the ceremony on the beach at dawn...

Carina appeared from no where, in an hologram form, and interrupted her husband- He even asked Octavio to decorate the place with her favorite flowers so when they got there they could get married at once- she giggled and then turned her gaze towards Fairy Tail's Master- Makarove- she smiled warmly- He is back to be the Laxus we all love and cherish. You should have seen him...- she began to shed tears of joy- He was smiling all the time, laughing carefree with us, he even hug me back when i forced him into a hug... he didn't stand still or push me away as he always did in the past- by now everyone who treasured Laxus and knew him before he turned into such a jerk was crying in happiness and relived, specially Makarove- Also, what a gorgeous bride he brought! Wait a moment! I'll bring you the photos!- she disappeared and you could hear the noise of stuff being dropped from the guild hall, after a few minutes she returned and began to project all the photos that she had- We made four three copies from the original: One we will be keeping it, another one we'll send it to you Makarove and the last one to Aurora's family.

-So he married Aurora Fantasia- Master Makarove murmured and then chuckled with teary eyes. He was so happy that his grand-son finally found love, even if that will bring him a lot of trouble with one of the five royal families.

When finally the projection finished and both of Makarove's friends said their good-byes a fight broke because someone dared to say that it must be false due to a beautiful lady as Aurora would never marry a jerk as Laxus. That caused to theRaijinshuu team to get really pissed off.

After the fight finished Master announced that a party should be held for the new married couple. Of course everybody cheered happily and music began to sound through all Fiore.

Meanwhile in Cana's table a card mage was trying to cheer up a very sad Mira who was tearing down as if there was no tomorrow, the rest thought that she was happy because a new couple was formed in a dense guild as Fairy Tail- There should be a a reason for Laxus to suddenly marry someone- Cana told her demon friend.

-He loves that woman, that's the reason- was Mirajane's answer- He had never smiled like that to me... or anyone.

-Mira...- Cana murmured concerned for her friend.

-Leave it Cana- she wiped her tears away- I'll be fine- she stood up and before leaving gave her thanks to her good friend that always is there for her.

_Returning with our main characters_

-And how do you think that your family will react?- Laxus asked his wife who as soon as the words left his mouth tensed drastically.

-Wel... my mother will scold me for not letting her watch the wedding while my father... let's say that if my father only incriminates you of forcing me to wed you is a good sign- she shivered from the thought of how his family will react.

-Everything will be fine- Laxus assured her tightening his hold- I promise you that, my dear wife- he kissed her forehead. His tone was firm but his body also shivered but not from fear of her father or for himself... fear of someone taking her away from him.

_Meanwhile in Fantasia's mansion_

-She did what?!- screamed in disbelief Aurora's mother. Octavio and Carina had just finished telling them about Laxus's and their daughter's marriage also they showed them the pictures that Charlotte took.

-So she got married to the thunder mage- Aurora's father murmured still looking at the projection that kept on repeating.

-Sweet heart- his wife tried to calm him down cause she was worried about how will he react, after all a man dared to lay down a hand on his precious daughter. Of course she was also angry but happy at the same time due to she Aurora's dream of forming a family was each time closer.

-Then we should find the people who want her dead soon so i can meet my new son in law- the Lord of the southern's lands of Fiore sated with a small smile.

-Aren't you angry?!- exclaimed his wife in shock.

-Of course i am- he told her- We will make them wed again here at the mansion when everything is calm again... but did you notice Aurora's smile in the pictures- he said in a sad tone- I had never seen her so happy before... i won't dare to get in middle of her happiness ever again.

-Sweet heart- Aurora's mother smiled with love to her husband- Then everything is alright.

-One more thing!- began Octavio- Aurora asked us to tell you that there are spies in the mansion that's why they chose to hide in a different place.

-Spies?!- gasped the wife of the Lord.

-Then we shall be more caution- stated Aurora's father with a glare to no one in particular-Thanks for everything Mr and Miss Wordan.

_Somewhere hidden in the Fantsia mansion_

-This is getting more difficult each moment!- the same strange voice that Aurora heard before leaving the mansion barked angrily.

_**The still more from where this came from**_


	10. 10 Chapter: New ghost's power

P.O.V Laxus

When the train stopped, i carried bridal style to my, sleeping, wife towards our cabbage and laid her down on our bed. "She must be really tired... well, after all the sex we had i'm not surprised. Aurora is truly amazing! She was able to keep up with me for nine hours and a half... and she is new on this! I can only imagine how much we would be able to stay in bed after she gets costumed...".

I stayed watching her for few more minutes before taking a shower to then prepare myself a cup of tea and cutting a piece of the Opera cake my wife did for me the night we got together. "Who would have imagined that it was only a few day ago... and now we were married" i chuckled a bit bitterly, "We are going too fast... but it was necessary so she wouldn't be taken away from me" my gaze softened at the memory of all we lived together this last month, "She stole my heart since the first time i saw her... when she came running towards me with her equitation outfit and with her raven black hair being blown by the wind. However, i was so angry at her for almost killing me that i didn't notice that my heart had missed a beat for her beauty".

-What got you so happy, darling?- my princess voice dragged me back from my memories. I looked up to find her, smiling gently, while leaning on the door frame of the living-room's door. I extended my hand and patted my lap, she got the message sitting on my lap while wrapping her arms around my neck.

-I was just remembering all we lived together- i muttered against her hair, while inhaling her delicious scent.

-Not that much... eh?- she murmured a bit depressed- If you regret moving so fast we could always get div...

I shut her up with a rough kiss, i always treat her as the princess she is but right now i was very mad at her- Don't you even dare to even think about that!- i threatened- Cause like it or not from now on you are chained to me, not even death will take you apart from me for too long.

She blinked a few times in shock "Fuck! I think i overdid it"- You are the best thing that ever happened to me Laxus Dreyar- she told me with a sweet smile full of love.

-Wait a minute! You called me Laxus! You never call me Laxus! Why did you call me by my name?!- i exclaimed dumbly "Is she still sad about all this 'do you regret what happened?' theme?".

Aurora chuckled against my crook of my neck-That's because you are different, you are not like everybody else who i call 'darling'... you are my husband- she fixed the neck of my shirt while smiling teasingly- And future Lord of the southern lands of Fiore, you should start getting costumed to the royal treatment- my jaw dropped at her statement and my eyes flew open as wide as they could. "I didn't think about it...well she is the only child of the Lord of the southern lands of Fiore... so marrying her would make me... the future Lord of the southern lands of Fiore!", that was a lot of information to process "Shit! I'm really screwed! I don't know a damn about leading people... specially not a whole region!"- I know it's a lot of responsibility but everything will be fine- my wife assured me with an encouraging smile but i only shook my head and put her on the arm chair, were i was sitting, to then pace around the living-room like a maniac- Laxus?...- she asked me doubtingly.

-Aurora i know nothing about directing a region!- i exclaimed. Feeling guilty for shouting at her, it wasn't her fault that she was part of the royalty. However, she didn't seemed to mind cause she stood up and dragged me into a heated make out session- Wow... if that takes to make you react like that... i should yell at you with more frequency...- i told her breathless when we broke apart, making her laugh "Her laughter always makes me relax... knowing that she is safe and happy because of me, it is heartwarming".

-Look Laxus- she began with a gentle smile but her tone was dead serious- You once wanted to take control over your guild, didn't you?- "Shit! She struck a chord!" i sighed and nodded my head ashamed of my old behavior but when i looked into her eyes i didn't see anger or shame... i saw forgiveness, which calmed me down- How would you guide Fairy Tail if you were the master now?- her question made me think over everything... lately everything she says makes me reflect all i once believed in.

- I would create a school for Fairy Tail, so we could also give education to the orphans that searched shelter in the guild. As well as all the Fairy Tail's mages that are weak must attend there to get stronger- i thought a bit more before speaking once more- Another problem of the guild is all the destruction that the members create, that put us in bad financial issues. So i would demand that each mage pays for the damage that cause. I would search for another jobs for some mages that field missions aren't their strength... as Levy Mc Garden! That petite blue haired mage has the most intelligent mind i had ever seen, she would be the perfect choice to be the director of Fairy Tail's school. However, she would find it very difficult to turn into a S-class mage cause she isn't that strong physically. Also, i would get more publicity for the guild and try to fix the bad relationship that my guild and the consul has- i looked expectantly at my wife, who was smiling proudly at me- How did i do it?

-First of all- she started- Never ask 'how did i do it?', be open to new ideas or critics but never forget to always be sure and proud of what you have done or said- her pose, her tone, her eyes, her aura... all of her emanated confidence and royalty. "Now i am completely sure that i haven't made the wrong choice in marrying this woman.., i truly love her!"- Second, everything you said was perfect... in exception of when you said that each mage must pay for the damage they caused. I would have demanded to them to pay only half of it while the guild pays the other half. Only give that severe punishment to the mages that don't stop from destructing everything on their pace- i nodded my head in understatement "That would leave: Nastu, Grey, Erza, Gildarts, Elfman... curiously Gajeel doesn't cause almost anything of damage in his missions"- You must remember that a lieder should be firm and severe... but also kind and compassionate- "Argh! This will be difficult!"- Don't make that kind of faces Laxus, that i don't like them- warned me Aurora with a glare, that looked so out of space in her pretty face, but then her gaze softened and she smiled at me- You have never had someone to teach you how to direct something... but you didn't think it twice when i told you what would you have done with your guild if you were the master. That shows that you have the gift, which if far more precious that all the lessons of the world... of course, to perfection the gift you should be taught. But for that we have time cause i don't get the throne of my father until i reach twenty-one years old...

-You could have told me that sooner!- i cut her off, realizing the breath i was holding and falling on the couch- Oh! Shut up!- i threw her a pillow cause she was laughing at me. Out of the blue she turned dead serious and i heard her murmur 'Is it really necessary to be done now?'- What's wrong Aurora?!- i asked concerned at her sudden change of behavior.

-Do you remember that ghost i helped before you confessed to me, a few days ago?- i nodded my head, sorrow written all over my face. I would never be able to forget her shallow screams of pain or how she writhing on the wet and cold ground- I'm all right Laxus- she assured me but i didn't believe her- Ah!- she sighed- Well liked it or not, i'll be training with that ghost... now.

"What?!".

P.O.V Aurora

-Come on Aurora!- exclaimed... once more my husband as i stood int the training shield, that was the background of the cabbage, ready to begin my training- You can not train with the ghost that made you suffer so much!

-Laxus if i stopped training with each ghost that caused me pain with our pact, i should stop using magic at all. Because all the ghosts made me suffer- i mocked him by talking slowly as if i was trying to get a little kid to understand me. "What?! I already told him this like ten times! It's his fault!" i thought when i only received a glare from my husband.

'''What kind of magic does the new ghost use?''' i asked Cheshire.

'''Fortune Lecture''' he answered in a purr '''By the way all of them, in the other side, and i want to grate you for your marriage'''.

I chuckled a bit at the way he said 'marriage', it sounded as if i had done something out of place but really cool '''Thanks!'''.

-_Gates of heaven open your doors letting my new partner and holder of the third eye of the future pass/ Give me the permission to fulfill the pact we once started/ Let my new friend come to my aide each time i need him/ Be the compassion identity you surely are!_- i chanted out loud.

As i was expecting a bright light appeared in front of me, leaving the ghost of the man behind once it left. I used my magic so Laxus would be able to see and hear him too- Welcome to the living world...

-Jeff- he helped me out.

-Thanks, welcome back Jeff. I was told by Cheshire that you were a fortune teller mage, is he right?- i asked. Cheshire might be my oldest and best friend but he also is... quiet a good joker too.

-Yes, he is- he answered "He looks like the guy that goes to the point and doesn't say nothing more... well i can handle him"- However, my magic need a lot of decoding- he warned me "Decoding?... Now i know that we would get along just fine"- You were already taught how to read the clues to know how, when, where and why will someone die... my magic uses the same format of deciphering. Just that doesn't only stop in seeing death but in seeing everything you want. It's powerful but you need to be very precis in how you read the signs... cause one thing that you understood wrong and everything will go to the trash- he finished, leaving me speechless.

I looked at Laxus that was wearing the same amazed expression as mine- Well darling you've got a new training partner- i told him, starting to concentrate so i could use his magic.

Suddenly everything was black:

_I stood alone in the shadows, no matter were i looked there was no light. "This might be the condition in which i am, i ran away from someone... but don't know who, or when will he attack, or how, or why would he want me dead... everything is black without an exit"._

_Out of the blue a large oak appeared in front of me... but it wasn't any oak it was the oak in which my father knew my mother. However, something is missing "What else did that oak mean?!... It was the same oak in which my dad met Gaston!... Does that mean that Gaston is involved in all this?!". One of two branches that were __entangled on the top of the oak broke "T that's... t that is... Gas Gaston's branch... those two branches meant the friendship that my father and his right hand held... could that mean that their friendship is broken because Gaston holds something against dad?!"._

_I continued watching the scene in front of me, fearfully of being right. From the broken branch an acid began to drip towards the carved heart, that had the initials of my dad and mom inside, on the oak "G Gaston is jealous of the marriage of my parents?! That's why he wants me dead?! For vengeance?!". I was torned, Gaston was always like a lovely uncle for me..._

_The sound of threads brought me back from my thoughts, Gaston's branch was being manipulated by threads "Gaston is only a peon! Someone else is behind all this! But who?!"._

_A raven stood on the entangled branches of the oak and was holding a silver sword "No... no... anyone but him!" i started to panic... however, all that panic was changed into anger "Why?! I thought he was my friend!"._

_Just before the vision finished i noticed that the raven had a white pearl on his pick "So all this was about that?... i really pity you..."._

-Aurora!- exclaimed Laxus- What happened?! Are you ok?!

I just looked into his eyes with all the determination i could gather after so many notices and stated- We are returning to the Fantasia's mansion, i know who is after me.

_**There still more from where this came from**_


	11. 11 Chapter: Meeting Fairy Tail

P.O.V Laxus

-What do you mean by 'you know who is after you'?!- i exclaimed in disbelief.

-Yes, i know- she said calmly... but i could see through her eyes that deep down off her calm state she was furious, "I had never *gulp* seen her like this"- But i can not tell you who is... at least not now. - she stood up to then walk towards the cottage but i stopped her grabbing her by the arm- Laxus?... What's wrong?- she blinked innocently.

-Are you nuts?! Calm down and think before acting!- i yelled angrily- You can not let your rage take control of you!- i clenched my fists- I wouldn't be able to continue living if you die- i muttered, choking with the words... juts the thought broke me into pieces.

-Laxus...- she murmured softly, grabbing my right first between her hands- I will be fine. You are going to be by my side too, so everything will be fine. Also, if i don't stop them... my parents will be killed...- she shivered shedding a few tears- Dad might have always cut off my wings... but he showed me so much love... i cound't stand to loose him...- she began to cry, breaking my heart "Why someone as good as her needs to suffer so much?!".

I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear- Ok, we'll go to the Fantasia Mansion but... we must go first to my guild, we will need Fairy Tail's help cause i don't know how many spies are infiltrated in your mansion

-Thank you Laxus- she thanked me with a grateful smile- I'm really sorry for all the problems i had been causing you...- i could see tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes, so i kissed her trying to give her a bit of my happiness cause a princess should smile and not cry.

-Your problems are mine and mines are yours... so see it as if i am just taking care of the people that are causing ME problems, not you- i told her caressing her cheeks- Now come on! We have to pack, soon everything will be over- i grabbed her hand and guided my wife inside the cottage.

Aurora didn't speak a word during all the train ride towards Mangolia and for the first time since my fucking father put this damn lacrima in me i didn't have motion sickness... my worries was too much to handle "What did she see in the vision that made her that angry?...".

-Laxus the train ride is over- she murmured softly, i could tell that she was trying to sound sweet... and she did, but i sensed that she was furious in the inside. I let it slide and only nodded my head while standing up. Once we got down the train and i begin to feel better we walked hand in hand towards the guild... as always you could hear all the shouting and fighting from kilometres away-So... this is Fairy Tail?...- Aurora said out loud but it sound it more like a question. I only sweat dropped begging to Mavis that my family doesn't embarrass me in front of my resent wife- It's...- she thought it for a while, i think it's the first time i ever see her speechless. I don't know if it should be a good sign or a bad one- Original?...- once more her statement sounded like a question, this was so out of character for her. For now i decided that it was a good sign cause it seemed as the anger in her ceased a bit.

-Ready?- i asked her, with a cocky smirk, once i stopped chuckling at her reaction. She tried to smirk back but failed miserably, making me laugh again, so she only nodded her head a bit embarrassed at her failure- I am back Fairy Tail and with a new companion!- i announced slamming the doors open.

Everyone stood still, stiff as a rock, looking at us- Is this a normal behavior?- whispered in my ear Aurora, a bit worried.

-Just wait a second- i chuckled, pulling her behind me. We waited for three more seconds and then it happened... hell broke free...

-Laxus-sama!- whined my team hugging me as if their dear life depended on it "As dramatic as always!" i groaned in my head.

-Laxus fight me!- demanded Grey, Natsu and Gajeel at the same time "As annoying as always" i sent three lightnings towards them, knocking them out. Juvia, Lucy and Levy went to their side as soon as the boys fell on the floor "Tch! Why don't they admit their love for each other?!".

-Where is my future grand grand-son?!- asked excitedly my grand-father causing me and my wife to blush "I haven't thought of that yet..." i smirked down at my woman who noticed the glint in my eyes, she smiled sweetly at me with a knowing look.

We both nodded our head and answered his question- Once the bad guys are captured, we will work on that.

-Wait a minute!- exclaimed gramps causing all the guild to stop what they were doing to look at him worriedly- What do you mean by'Once the bad guys are captured'?! Laxus! The southern Lord didn't found the bad guys yet?! How could you expose her to such dangers?! She might me your wife now but she still is part of the royalty!- he scolded me, i had never seen him so angry- This isn't the way that a Dreyar acts...

-Fantasia- corrected my wife with a calm tone behind me. She stepped forward letting herself show, her lips were forming a thin line and her eyes were so serene that it scared you a bit- Normally women take the last name of their husbands but as my last name shall survive cause it's royal, we did an exception... now Laxus is Laxus Fantasia instead of Dreyar- her expression smoothed at the gaping expressions that the guild members were showing. I'm sure they are thinking the same as i am "What a polite woman!"- The reason that we are here is that i can use Ghost Magic. We ghost mages help the souls of dead people who didn't find peace to pass to the other world... when we do that we make a contract with their souls... we would be able to summon them whenever we need aid and they'll fight along with us. However, our magic it's not that simple... when we help a tormented to pass to the other side... we suffer their deaths...

-If someone died in a fire and she helps his/hers soul pass to the other world she would feel herself burning even though she is fine- i choked the words out, answering the unquestioned query, remembering her explanation the first day that we met and... the first time i saw her powers working.

-Laxus...- she said softly, patting my arm, i looked down at my wife who's eyes were full of sorrow "Why is she sad?!"- I'm sorry for worrying you... but please don't hurt yourself...- she begged me. "Hurt myself?!" I opened my eyes as wide as plates once i noticed that my nails dug into my skin making me bleed. I squeezed her hand, with the one that didn't have blood, trying to assure her that i was fine. Once she got the message, she continued with her explanation- Each ghost i make a contract with can come to my aid if i need them, as a stellar mage with her spirits. Also i can use the magic, if they were mages, that they once had when they were living. My resent ghost has fortune prediction magic, which helped me discover who were the ones behind everything. But they are at my father's mansion and they are planning to kill them along me, that's why we came here to ask for Fairy Tail's help...- she bowed in front of my grand-father while shedding a few tears "They should be bowing at her not she at them!"- I know that i'm asking too much as well as i know that the members of your guild are like your own child cause for me anyone who is part of the southern lands are also part of my family... but my parents life's are in risk, so...- gramps cut her off hugging her.

-Listen my child- he began with a smooth voice full of love and warmness, "He liked her" i thought relived- You married my grand-son, he is the light of my life- my eyes flew open at his statement "Light of his life?! I never knew that his love for me was so much..."- So you, now, are also part of my family- he broke the hug to then turn around to face the rest of the guild that were wearing the same kind of smiled that my grand-father and i... a welcoming smile- You are part of Fairy Tail!- everyone cheered and Aurora cried happily on my chest while i was hugging her- And we help our family! Don't we?!

-Yes!- everyone shouted getting ready to kick some asses.

-Your guild is the best- my wife murmured against my chest, finally finding the right words.

-I know- i only answered tightening my hold around her waist- By the way, why didn't you tell me who are the bad guys?- i asked puzzled, it was something that kept on bothering me for a while.

She nuzzled her face against into neck and whispered in my ear- Cause if i had told you, you wouldn't need me in the mission... it's like my assurance that there will be no way that you can leave me behind.

-Your tricky- i growled, playfully, after all the shock vanished from me.

-Everyone let's get ready!- as soon as the words left gramp's mouth everyone was out, even him, in exception of Cana and Mira "Shit Mira! I totally forgot about her! What do i do now?! This is completely uncomfortable!".

-Laxus you had a sexual relationship with the woman of white hair, didn't you?- Aurora asked me slowly. I looked down at her and asked myself... once again "Did she lie to me ans she is truly capable of reading minds?"- Before you ask... again, i do not read minds. I'm just good at interpreting people, something you must learn before taking over the throne of my father by my side- she said rolling her eyes "Yes, she truly can read minds"- Hello, my name is Aurora Fantasia. I know that this might be... uncomfortable but let's try to get along- my wife broke the silence while extending a hand towards Mira.

I could tell that both of them were sad, Mira cause i finally found the woman for me. I always knew that she had feelings for me... but thought that she knew that i had none. While Aurora cause she met one of the ghosts of my past... what and irony!

-My name is Mirajane Strauss- Mira finally said shacking my wife's hand- This is Cana Alberona my best friend.

-You might hate me for making your best friend sad- said out loud my princess with a sad smile "Argh! I can't believe that i even love her sad smiles!".

-No, i don't- sighed Cana shaking Aurora's hand- They both got themselves into this mess, you are only an Innocent- the drunkard smiled warmly at my wife before whispering something in her ear... but i was able to catch it- _Then you'll have to tell me how does Laxus act when he is a love sick._

Aurora giggled while i was groaning "Fuck! My life is ruined"- Sure- my wife said before walking to my side- See you tomorrow girls!

-Good night Aurora!- they called back.

-Love you Aurora, you and only you- i assured her, worried that my past would make her doubt my feelings for her.

-Me too Laxus- she said pecking my lips- Now let's go to your house and rest, tomorrow will be a hard day.

"And i'll be by your side all the time... i won't be loosing you!".

_**There still more from where this came from**_


	12. 12 Chapter: Why?

P.O.V General

-You won't win!- growled the southern lands's lord towards his best friend, as this sat on his throne with Aurora's mother on his feet.

-Who will stop me?!- Gaston laughed as a maniac- You and your stupid pride brought you here! No one knows anything of the 'secret society' that is after your family! I've got my men all over the castle! You are dying by the poison i put on your food! I am on your throne! And the most important... i've got your wife, which by the beginning should have been MINE, on my feet!- the southern Lord looked at his right hand in disbelief, "Is this really my best friend?... Why was i so blind to not see the truth earlier?!" he thought angry and hurt by the betrayal his family was suffering- I am unstoppable!

-You are wrong on that!- Aurora's voice resonated through the room, as she slammed the doors open. Laxus, Wendy, a little boy and her stepped inside the throne room. Everyone gasped at the sight as Aurora showed a man's head that she had on her hand.

-That's... i can't believe it...- murmured breathlessly the southern lord's wife before fainting.

-Your lieder is dead! All your men are being knocked out by Fairy Tail! Wendy's healing magic can cure my father!- as Aurora spoke the wind dragon slayer worked on her dad, Laxus walked forward with each word and she stayed behind with the small kid clinging on her leg- We've saved the poor boy that you were going to use for sacrifice! And my husband will beat the crap out of you, so no one will ever be able to kneel on your feet!- she finished her speech emanating a huge and deadly aura...

But i think that we skipped a chapter...

_A couple of hours before_

Everyone in fairy Tail was ready to ambush the bad guys. They were in the secret corridors under the Fantasia mansion, each group in their respective doors. They were going to attack at the same time, in different places so the bad ones woulnd't have time to know what hit them.

After a lot of arguing it was decided that Aurora, Laxus and Wendy will be the ones that were going after Gaston and his boss... Wendy was in the team for healing more than anything. As Master Makarove announced that was the time to begin the fight, all the mages ran towards the danger excitedly.

- Where do you think that the bad guys are?- asked the wind slayer.

-In the dungeons!- Aurora said- That's where he always is...- she murmured the last part but Laxus was able to hear her and notice the sad tone in which she spoke. "She might have known the man that betrayed her... i hate it when people stab the backs of their own friends! I might have done it once... but i'll never commit the same mistake twice!" the thunder mage growled in his head as they advanced in a fast pace.

P.O.V Aurora

We continued running until we reached the dungeons of the mansion, i took a deep breth and summoned Zaphire, who could use fire magic. Laxus placed a hand on my shoulder with an encouraging gaze, as if he was telling me that everything was going to be fine... and it will be cause if i had him by my side i know that i'll be ok, no matter what destiny might bring us.

Gathering all the courage, i didn't know i had, i slammed the doors open- Aurora!- exclaimed James, my best friend since childhood and the one that taught me how to fight with a sword. All the servants that worked for my father were there too- You shouldn't be here! What if the bad guys catch you?!- i chuckled darkly at him to then throw him my scariest glare- Aurora? Are you ok?

I almost fall for his acting- You are a good actor James...- i shook my head from side to side.

-Wendy stay behind me- Laxus ordered "I love that he is so smart!".

-I don't know what you are talking about?!- yelled James, loosing his temple "He is scared that i had found out about his plan".

All the servants began to whisper to each other, not knowing what was happening. After all they had never seen me act like this as well as James and i had always been best friends, so seeing me this angry at him was strange for them- Listen my people!- i began, raising my voice so everybody could hear me- James and Gaston had been lying to you!- more whispers came but stopped as i raised my hand- They are the ones after all this!

-What are you talking about?!- exclaimed James, faking disbelief and hurt- I had always been there for you! Why would you think that i ever had any desire to hurt you?!

-Why?- i murmured slowly, gazing at the floor- Why?!- now my voice resonated through the dungeons and a cold wind blew through the place, all the candle light were replaced by the death fire of Zaphire. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room turned into a dramatic one to a horror one- I should be the one asking why! Why would you and my uncle betray my family only for jealousy?! Gaston might have been jealous towards my father cause he loves my mother, but they are best friends! So why did he betray dad?! And you!- Cheshire funded perfectly with me... giving me a death aura, that even scared myself- You should be happy for me, happy that i found the man of my life, happy that i got married... not try to get revenge cause i once turned you down!- i yelled, shedding a few tears to the throw him the white pearl he gifted me when he confessed his one side feelings towards me- So once more, WHY?!

-You want to know why?...- he muttered slowly, re-equipping himself into an armour before starting to laugh as a maniac- I'll tell you why!

-Aurora stay behind me, i'll handle him- Laxus whispered/demanded to me but i shook my head in a negative answer.

-This is my fight Laxus- i told him, ignoring his glare if concern- I'll fight him... but you can save me fi something goes wrong.

-You should be mine Aurora!- James shouted/laughed. I could feel the murdering aura that Laxus was emanating "Bad move darling, it looks as my husband is very possessive and jealous" i mocked in my head- I'll force you if that's necessary!- he threatened... but groaned in pain as i transported myself behind him and kicked them towards Sapphire so she could hurt him with her fire.

-I'll show you how a Fantasia protects their family, people and lands!- i announced- Laxus, Wendy keep the people safe! I'll finish with James!- i said before drawing my grand-father's sword, that now was mine, and launching myself towards my ex-best friend "This betrayal will not go unnoticed!".

P.O.V Wendy

I healed the hurt people as i watched Aurora-san fighting that re-equipment mage- They are strong- i murmured under my breath.

-They are...- concurred Laxus-san with a serious tone as he eyes were locked into his wife, ready to go to her aid whenever she needed him- But my wife will win- he said with a small smile, his voice full of certainty- For two reasons: one cause i trained her and two cause she has a true reason for which she is fighting for... to protect her people.

-That's our lady.

-She will win and save us.

-As strong as always.

-She is the best.

-We are lucky to have her.

-The perfect combination of her father and mother.

I heard the servants of the mansion whisper to each other, i smiled secretly encouraging her "I'm happy to have a knew member of my family like her..." my thoughts were interrupted when i heard someone murmur- H he help...- the voice sounded as if it was from a little boy, it also seemed as if he was near by.

-Go!- Laxus told me "He surely heard it too"- I'll keep them all safe... you'll have to save that little boy.

-Hai!- i said before standing up and dashing towards that voice.

P.O.V Aurora

'''There is another maligned spirit and ghost mage here''' Cheshire told me, i could feel that he was trying not to ask me to save that spirit... but i knew he wanted me cause he hated seeing others suffer as he did. However, he could never ask me to risk my life like that.

'''I'll help them as soon as i finish with James''' i responded and i could feel his smirk grew wider.

'''Another character from Wonderland?''' he teased.

'''Yep, another character from Wonderland''' i answered back with a mocking voice, causing him to laugh but soon i was back into my fight- Were you planning to use the other ghost mage and maligned spirit against us?!- i accused James with a glare.

-Smart as always Aurora- he praised with a perverted smile, that made me shiver from disgust "I can't believe that i was his friend!"- Unluckily that five years old boy isn't good enough- he groaned.

-Five years old?!- i exclaimed in disbelief and anger- That is like using him as a sacrifice! He won't survive the pact!

-I don't care for that boy's life!- he told me- I only crave the power to make you mine Aurora! Is that you haven't understand it yet?!

'''He is nuts!''' i exclaimed to Cheshire.

'''Look out Aurora! The maligned spirit is coming for you!''' Cheshire warned me in time for me to dodge the blade that was thrown towards me.

P.O.V Little boy

A girl with blue hair and brown eyes saved me from that mad man with blades and now we were running away from him. But when we reached a place where they were a lot of people, the mad guy went towards a beautiful woman that was fighting against another man with swords. "She uses the same magic as i do! But... she isn't afraid of it or the man... she looks happy?... Why is she happy?! They are scary!".

'''They aren't scary... they just are hurt and tormented"' a feminine voice resonated in my head when i looked towards the lady she was smiling at me '''This is Carol's magic, a ghost a made a pact with''' she told me in my head '''They are friends, maybe when you make a pact with one you might start to hate them... but with time you will understand that what you are doing is right! You'll help so many tormented souls to find peace and happiness... as well as you'll make new friends'''.

'''C can i... he help that crazy guy with the sword?''' i stuttered in my head hoping that she heard me.

'''Of course you can!''' she answered me with a cheerful smile ''Thanks to the magic of Ezekiel, another of my friend ghosts, i could see his past... he was once a knight for a queen that he loved but she was assassinated. That made him commit suicide and hunt the souls of the ones that killed his love''' i gulped scared '''Don't you think that what he did was for love? He just wanted to live happily with the love of his life but someone snatched her away from him... he might have felt so sad and lonely''' i thought it for a while finally understanding what she was trying to tell me '''I'l connect you with him so you could both talk, will you be alright?''' she asked me worriedly.

'''yes, i wil''' i answered decided to help the ones that saved me... and to help that guy. Cause he feels lonely as i do, i had always been alone.. i don't want anyone to feel like that '''Can you hear me crazy guy?'''.

'''Who are you calling crazy?!''' he growled in my head, making me shiver in fear but i shook it away and glared at the maligned spirit.

'''You cause even if i fell lonely i am not killing people all the time!''' i yelled in his head '''Stop it right now so we could be friends!''' i demanded.

'''You know nothing!''' he shouted back.

'''I might not know how much it hurts to loose someone cause... i had always been alone. But do you think that your queen would be happy if she could see you act like that!''' there was a small silence followed by a grunt '''Make a contact with that lady you are fighting with, she will treat you good and the three of us could turn into frineds''' another silence '''Please?!''' i begged almost crying.

'''Ok! Ok, i do the fucking pact but don't cry!''' he said defeated.

'''What's fucking?''' i asked confused.

'''Nothing you should repeat''' answered my that sweet lady '''It's a bad word'''.

'''Ok''' i said cheerfully.

P.O.V Aurora

I finished making the pact with my new maligned spirit '''Ready for a fight Jack?''' i asked him.

'''Jack?''' he asked.

'''As the red heart's knight''' i answered making him chuckle.

'''Ok, i'm ready for a fight!''' he stated, helping me to re-equip into an armour. It was red and black '''Just as the knight of Wonderland''' he told me.

'''You know it?''' i asked amazed.

'''The favorite story of my dead queen''' his voice was depressed but then it changed into anger '''Let's kick that sick man's butt'''.

'''Yes!'''.

**_There is more from where this came from_**


	13. 13 Chapter: Kibou

P.O.V Aurora

'''Wait a minute! The sword i'm using it's my grand-father's one!''' i exclaimed towards Jack.

'''We had just made a contact! It would be impossible to you to know how to use my powers! So i helped you with the armour but the sword it's way more difficult... as you already had a one with you, i decided to use that as an advantage putting my magic on it. The rest is up to you, you know how to fight with a sword... don't you?!''' he barked in my head making me flinch.

'''I'm a lady, i shouldn't be treated like this... and YES! I know how to use a sword!''' i yelled at him.

We continued arguing in my head until a fake coughing brought me back to reality- It seems that your new slave is stressing you- James commented with a glare, angry at being ignored.

However, he would never be as furious as i was- Jack isn't a slave!- i raised my voice, it was harsh and full of hater- He is my friend and part of my family now!- i pointed at him with my sword, recollecting as much magic as i could in it. '''A a amazing!''' stuttered Jack in my head- I'll show you how a red queen finishes with her enemies!- i launched my head towards him with a speed and strength that took him, and me, by surprise- Head off!- i yelled before chopping his head off.

'''You are... quite amazing... you know?''' Jack commented '''I'm impressed... know i know that i won't regret my decision of letting you make a contact with me''' i smiled at him when he left my body, appearing in front of me... but suddenly i felt my knees failing me, making me fall into the ground '''Aurora!''' his shallow scream was the last thing thta i heard as two strong arms wrapped around me before I passed out.

P.O.V Laxus

I watched as my dear wife, with a speed and strength that shocked me, chopped off the head of that jealous sick piece of shit "She is... incredible! She has potential... maybe not as much as me or Erza or Mira, after all she is a princess... my princess, but potential indeed!". however, i couldn't even start celebrating her victory cause i saw her fainting.

I dashed as fast as i could, managing to catch her before she collided with the floor- Aurora-sama!/Aurora-san!- everyone yelled in panic, at seeing their savior out cold.

-Step back! She needs space!- i barked- Wendy come here right now!- i demanded and she did as i told her- She needs your help- i murmured not caring that i looked weak in front of her... or anyone. It was my wife the one that was unconscious in my arms... and that scares the heck out of me, as nothing had ever done. She only nodded her head and began treating her wounds, when she suddenly stopped dead in her track and opening her as wide as plates- What's wrong?!- i asked- Will she live?!

My body began to tremble from fear as i looked at her sleeping face "Will this really be the last time i ever see her alive?" i felt as my heart began to break... i felt as i returned to be the dick i used to be... until Wendy's voice brought me back from my pit of sorrow and self-loathing - She'll live- i realized the air i was holding- She is totally fine and healthy... as well as the baby she is caring...- i stood still as a rock at her words "Baby?... She is caring a baby?"- I almost can't feel it cause it's a very young fetus but Laxus, Aurora-san is definitely pregnant with your kid- she told me with watery eyes and a sweet smile.

"She has my child inside her!" i exclaimed in my head while caressing her belly "I didn't even noticed the change in her scent! What kind of husband i am?! I put my brat's life in danger!... Well there's nothing more i can do right now, i'll just have to lock her inside my house so she won't get neither both of them hurt... Wait a moment! She would hate me if i do the same her father did! Ah! I'll be very occupied this next nine months".

Out of the blue, everyone behind me began to celebrate the pregnancy of Aurora- Is that lady fine?- someone asked me from behind "That voice! Is the one that was pleading for help". I turned around, with my wife still in my arms, to gaze the young ghost mage- She saved me and made me see that ghosts aren't scary... just troubled. That's why i couldn't handle to loose her, in the hand of that mad man, as i lost my parents two years ago!- he began to tear up.

"Two years ago?!... he had been the prisoner of that piece of shit for two years?!" i could only watch with pity at the five years old boy "He resembles me a lot... whenever my father would treat me as shit i would cry like he is doing right now. Also, he has a harsh past... which might be present to him right now. Maybe... just maybe we could do it... first i'll have to ask Aurora about it..."- She is fine- i finally murmured putting him on my wife's lap, who was on my lap, and caressing his head. I smiled as gentle as i could to him "I'm still not used to this kind of situations"- She is just waiting for a little kid like you- i explained.

-A baby?- he asked, sniffing, and smiled when i nodded my head- There will be another lady like her?! Or another dragon as you?!- i chuckled, at his excitement, but nodded anyways- Sir!- he called out for me.

-Laxus- i told him- My name is Laxus and this is my wife, Aurora.

-Laxus from where does baby come from?!- he asked innocently.

My eyes widened in surprise to then pass to desperation "How do i explain it to a five years old kid?! Fuck he didn't even has to know yet!"- I'll tell you when you grow up- i just answered cutly, thanking Mavis that my wife began to stir in her sleep "She is waking up! I'm so glad... as well as it gives me the perfect opportunity to change topics".

P.O.V Aurora

-Hey sleeping princess- my favorite voice murmured as i started to wake up.

-What happened?- i asked once i sat straight. I was wandering a lot of things: Why did i faint? Why is the little boy sitting on my lap? Why was everyone crying happy tears? Why Laxus had a deadly tight grip on my waist?

-Well i caught you before you hit the floor after passing out- Laxus began to explain- So Wendy checked you out to find that you were perfectly healthy... as well as our kid- my eyes flew open at the last words that my husband whispered "K kid?!", i looked at him expecting an assurance that i heard right. I smiled and nodded his head- You are caring my child, Aurora- he whispered against my lips before pecking them gently- That's why you won't be fighting anymore!- he told me with a stern gaze.

I wanted to argue back but i knew that he was right "I can't fight in the condition i am"- What will happen with Sir and Lady Fantasia?!- someone from my people cried out- They are in the throne room with Gaston!

Everyone began to panic, so i decided to put the little boy down and stand up... of course with Laxus stepping on my shadow- Listen!- as soon as i raised my voice the room fell silent- My husband, Wendy and i will go to the throne room and save my parents! I shall only ask you to have hope, cause that's the last thing that someone looses!- i grabbed the little boy's hand and smiled at him- Just take this little boy as an example, he never lost hope when he was under the domain of James!- everyone looked at me with admiration... i would lie if i denied that my ego grew by those looks- So no escape through the secret corridor at the end of the dungeons, NOW!- all my people began to do as i ordered them.

-I want to go with you, can i?- asked me the little boy. He had black hair and emerald eyes... just like me '''It is a ghost mage's thing''' purred in my head Cheshire '''By the way congrats!''', i only smiled warmly.

-Of course you can... but you must promise to follow our instructions- i warned him. When i received a nod from him, i grabbed the chop head of James and began to guide the way towards the throne room- Don't worry Laxus, Gaston's head is yours... i won't risk our child's life just for revenge- i assured him when i felt him all stressed up next to me.

-Good- he just said but i could see all his body relaxing when i spoke, making me giggle and him to frown- Ne Aurora- he suddenly whispered, gaining my attention. I had never seen him so serious... only when he confessed and propose to me "What's happening?!". I catch him gazing towards the little boy- I have an idea... but i need your approval too- he said low enough to only me to hear. Then he whispered something in my ear that only made me love him more.

P.O.V Laxus

-Your lieder is dead! All your men are being knocked out by Fairy Tail! Wendy's healing magic can cure my father!- as Aurora spoke Wendy worked on her dad, i walked forward with each word and she stayed behind with the small kid clinging on her leg- We've saved the poor boy that you were going to use for sacrifice! And my husband will beat the crap out of you, so no one will ever be able to kneel on your feet!- she finished her speech emanating a huge and deadly aura "I hope that doesn't hurt the bay... however, i'm proud at her advance in magic".

With a single thunder roar i finished with him, without damaging anything- A ama amazing!- exclaimed Aurora's dad, making me puff my chest with pride "Jiji i gained a point with him".

P.O.V Southern Lord

-Father!- shouted Aurora as she dropped herself next to me, in the cold floor- Are you ok?

-Yes, thanks to this young lady. Thank you very much- i thanked the little girl next to me, who only nodded her head politely.

-Aurora don't do that!- the thunder mage scolded her, grabbing her roughly by the arm as he forced her to stand up. I was about to yell at him for treating my daughter like that... but what he said next made me stop dead in my truck- The baby might get hurt!

-B but i was worried- she murmured gazing the floor as a little child "I never saw her acting like that... But more important, is she pregnant?!". Under the stern gaze of the thunder mage she finally admitted being defeated "Also, she had never admitted being wrong to no one! He truly changed her... i'm... i'm glad..." my smile only grew wider when a pink haired man entered the mansion exclaiming that Fairy Tail had already defeated the bad guys "She'll be fine with them... as well as my grand-son or grand-daughter".

P.O.V Aurora

-Are you both sure that you want me to stay in Mangolia?- i asked my parents. It had passed a day from the fight and every mage was ready to return to their homes, specially since they'll be having a new member in nine months.

-Yes, we are- answered my mother.

-It will take a lot of time to fix all the mess that Gaston and James put us on- dad groaned- Also, all our enemies would want to take us down now that we are weak. So being with the strongest guild in Fiore will make them think twice before hurting you... or my grand-child - father hugged me tight to then let me go- We will send teachers for Laxus and you, so when you reach twenty-one both of you will be ready to rule our lands- he told me pecking each cheek of mine- Take good care of yourself my daughter.

-i will father- i said with teary eyes "I hate pregnancy hormones! They are making me cry for everything!".

-Just return safe and sound from your new adventure- mom murmured in my ear as she hugged me tight to then kiss my forehead.

-I will mother- i answered before walking towards where my husband and the little boy were waiting for me.

-He doesn't have a name- told me Laxus as soon as i got to their side. I crooked an eyebrow confused "Who hasn't got a name?!"- The little boy doesn't got a name- answered my unasked question. I was shocked by the news "Poor guy... loosing his parents, being controlled by a maniac and not having a name"- What do we do now?- he asked me.

-We will just have to name him- i answered- Of course only if he accept our preposition...- we both smiled... well i smiled and he smirked- Little boy- i knelled at his eye level- Last night Laxus had an idea which is incredible... we want to adopt you, would you like to have us as your new parents?- he looked at me with tears in his eyes nodding eagerly. My husband and i giggled happily at his answer, then Laxus hugged us both to then spin us around- I've got an idea for a name!- i exclaimed once my guardian dragon put us down- What do you think about Kibou? It mean hope- i told them.

-I like it!- Laxus smiled at me but then his gaze fell on the little boy between us- What do you think brat?- my husband made him sit on his shoulders, causing him to giggle happily- Do you like the name?

-I like it daddy!- he answered. We both opened our eyes shocked, at the end Laxus cracked one of those smiles i see a few times and i began to cry- Mom are you ok?- Kibou asked me worriedly, as i heard him call me 'mom' i cried harder.

However, i managed to talk between my sobs- Never... been... better!

"Everything will be ok... as long as i have my guardian dragon with me".

_**There is no more from where this came from... or maybe yes?...**_


	14. 14 Chapter: Sequel!

_**Author's note:**_

_**I won't be finishing this story here, there will be a second part. However, i might take my time before starting to write it cause i'm in between of another two stories. I'm sorry if i keep you waiting too much...**_

_**XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;) **_


End file.
